


Principality and the Serpent

by Blackrayvn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1920s, 1930s, 1940s, 1950s, 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, 2000s, 2010s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Claiming, Claiming Bites, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Possessive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Talk, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-04-03 16:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: A worked up Principality finds a lurking Serpent, things happen...Updated Story.I love Kudo cookies and comments!!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Lance Corporal Shadwell & Crowley
Comments: 51
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale closed the bookshop, he flipped the sign and looked both ways before backing into the shop. A grin and a click of the lock, and a snap of Aziraphale's fingers kept all things out. Demons and Angels alike, he was taking tonight for himself. 

The lights clicked off as he walked to the backroom, a bookcase to the left opened for him as he approached, the shop knew who was in control here, it knew to open. Passing into the opened casing, he pulled it closed, thinking it was shut. 

Aziraphale walked down the hallway, he entered an impossibly large room that had been set up for his fighting practice. No one knew it was here, not even his demon. Zira's grin widened. As a Principality, one didn't simply lose the ability to fight and lead armies of angels. He loved commanding, leading and defending people just as much as he loved his books; he just hid it well. Aziraphale's corporeal form let him be a mild manned bookseller, a little pudgy at best, but under that, his celestial form was still intact, taller than most his body built for war. His one issue that he couldn't hide no matter how hard he tried, he was hedonistic. Regarding everything, including Crowley, who he would love to get his mouth on, and more.

Reaching the end of the room, he took off his normal attire, folding it properly and appropriately placing it on a rather large settee near the wall. Zira looked in the mirror and touched his belly, sucked it in, and let it out. He turned sideways and looked again. "Before...After, Before...After." he laughed at the look. It wasn't that bad, but he felt the need to let the bookseller go this day. With a snap of his fingers, he closed his eyes, opening them, he looked in the mirror and saw his celestial form. 

"Been a while, not sure I like it anymore, huh."

Turning the other way, he sheepishly grinned.

"Crepes...always the crepes. Just not giving those up"

Now Zira was a force not to be reckoned with, he may have been a touch soft around the edges, but it was muscle with padding. Underneath that bookshop dealer exterior was the impatience of a calculating and fierce warrior. Zira's hand slid across the top of his favorite sword; it wasn't flaming, but a king once bestowed it upon him, and that sword made a particular Black Knight turn tail. He grinned wickedly at the memory.

Crowley had charged Aziraphale on the field, unknowingly. Aziraphale had grabbed him by the arms and slammed him into the ground ending up sitting on his thighs with his sword, ready to plunge into his chest. Bright golden eyes looked up at him, his flaming blue locked onto his, he quickly dropped the fury, so he didn't kill him. "Crowley? Why are you out here." Crowley was gasping for different reasons, his angel was right there, they were already worked up because of the fighting, and now he was straddling him. He reached up and pulled him roughly down, kissing him deeply. Aziraphale pulled back and let his eyes flame again, at least that's what he told himself, Crowley was the one that set him on fire. "Get out of here, Crowley, please, please don't make me kill you." Crowley grinned and hauled ass off the field, but just to the top of the castle.

Zira put on his practice gear, barefoot, loose-fitting cotton pants, tied cloth belt and decided to forgo the shirt. Standing, he pulled his two-handed bastard sword out and raised it, swinging it he realized he needed more, so he grabbed a second sword and swung them both. "Better." Aziraphale snapped his fingers, and copycat images of angels and demons appeared. Zira readied himself for the fight. As soon as the copycats were ready, they attacked. Aziraphale grinned as he swung, he was blocked, dropping to the ground his wings unfurled with a snap, the stiffened letting the edges become blades. He spun with his Divine Fury, his wings following suit cutting through enemies, more appeared. His speed was impossible; the fury whipped out from him as his eyes flamed.

What the Principality didn't know was that a particular demon had let himself in and was looking for him.

Crowley walked into the bookshop, he could feel the shop testing him, touching him to see if he needed to be warded out. The bookshop's tendrils of protection wrapped around Crowley's wrists and slid up his back, over his thighs, and then the building seemingly shuttered. Finally, the shop let him pass recognizing Zira's best friend.

" Wha' was the' about'?" he adjusted his pants and shirt.

"Zira, your shop is actin' up again, I don' need another' episode with the books!" 

Crowley called out into the empty store, concern crossed his brow as his angel was nowhere. He called out again as he entered the backroom. Glancing around, nothing was out of place. He closed his eyes, trying to feel where his angel was, he couldn't handle losing that connection again. Crowley's head tilted a bit to the left as the pull of his angel came from the wall and below him? Slowly he walked to the bookcases and touched them, dragging his fingers across the books, the cases shivered.

"You know you give away too much." the cases shivered again as they fed off Zira's emotions.

Crowley's fingers caught on a case that was slightly out of place, gripping it he pulled. It gave way and let him enter; he dragged his fingernails over the case with a grin. The case trembled and closed.

"..and he gives me shit about' my car-loving me...his whole shop is conscious." Shaking his head, he quietly followed the hall, and then he heard his angel. The sounds of fighting and a lot of it made him hurry to the end of the hallway. That was when he saw him, his jaw on the floor.

Silently he peeked in, there in front of him was his angel in full Principality mode. Crowley's jaw hung for a moment as he watched a shirtless Aziraphale swing two swords as if they were apart of him. Cutting through his "enemies" and moving far faster than any human could. Crowley watched his body move, his tongue flicked out and licked his lips. He felt his pants get slightly tighter as he watched his beautiful angel. "God tha' is wrong, maybe too perfect?"

Aziraphales eyes glowed with divine energy as he ducked, rolled, spun, and sliced through three "enemies." Crowley couldn't help but stifle a chuckle when he noticed the faces seemed to be mainly Gabriels. Watching the muscles shift and move under Zira's pale skin, the way his skin glistened under a sheen of sweat from his practice, he wanted to lick it off of him. Crowley instinctively flicked his tongue out, tasting the air, trying to catch a taste if his angel. His tongue ran over his lips. 

Aziraphale swung his swords at the last "enemy" when a movement caught his eye. A demon had gotten past the wards, *how* he thought...the floor. He forgot the floor. An evil grin washed over him, raising his swords, he dropped into a real fighting stance. The demon held out his hand, and it ignited; looking at Zira, he licked his lips before growling out…"oh, playing with swords Aziraphale? You'll make a nice playtoy.."

"Why are you here," Aziraphale asked while his eyes flared.

"Lucifer wants a word with you, he wants to plaayyy with youuu, thasss all." his grin was more expansive than his face, obscenely placed.

"Well that's not going to happen, old boy. There's only one demon that I want to play with, and it isn't you, or Lucifer. I'll play with your head when I cut it off. How about that?" his face was slowly dropping any pleasantries.

Crowley's eyes widened as he saw the look that settled over his angels face. There was nothing but divine fury coursing through his angel. He watched and readied himself to protect his angel if need be, but this was just so delicious to witness his angel in full pissed off principality mode, something he didn't forget he was buutttt...not something he thought he would see. Then as he watched he saw a shimmer of eyes, thousands of eyes appear for only a moment on his angel.

"Angel what choir are you…" this was a gasping question at best. He reluctantly ducked down so as not to be seen by those eyes.

On the training room floor an angel and demon faced off, a fireball was thrown at Aziraphale who easily spun away from it using the flat edge of his sword, and Aziraphale bounced it back at the demon. The demon screeched as the fireball hit but did no damage. With demon distracted Aziraphale jumped up, and his wings flipped him over landing behind the demon, swords out, wings bladed.

"My turn." he grinned.

Aziraphale moved faster than possible swinging his blades across the demons back, a scream pierced the air as his skin opened. Aziraphale stopped, but the demon had already thrown a dagger; it barely found purchase in his shoulder, right by his wings. Zira's eyes fully flared in a fury, his wings stiffened in a fit of anger and propelled him forward at the demon. Bladed wings sliced his arms and pinned the demon to the ground through his shoulders, Aziraphales blades placed dead middle of the demon's chest, he grinned.

"Playtoy? Only one demon would I ever drop my blade for. Oh, and so you know, when your boss gets you another body, let him know, I would willingly be Crowleys play toy, or maybe he could be mine."

With that, the blades plunged through the demon cracking his rib cage open and sticking into the floor. A scream and a rather dramatic display of smoke, the demon was discorporated. Aziraphale stood up in a full display of what a Principality is, wings fully extended the shining edge of those blades, divine fury glowing through him...hand on the hilt of his sword. His breathing that he didn't need, calming down. As he stood there, a single drop of sweat ran down his spine….

Crowley stood or more so swayed at what he just witnessed. His knees went weak when Zira's wings took over, and his pants were far to tight when his angel's wings pinned the demon to the floor. He wanted that to be him, in a bad way. He had to hold the wall and his jaw shut when that little comment was made before the untimely discorporation. Now he watched a single drop of sweat slowly slide down Aziraphale's spine, his tongue, on its own accord flicked out wanting that drip. He noticed a small tattoo on his angels upper left hip...he squinted, but he'd rise if that weren't a snake.

Aziraphale could feel the burning eyes on his corporation. Eyes of a Cherub, the Watchers looked for him. He grinned, *so he likes watching does he?* he thought to himself. 

Fury is easily turned to desire, lust if what you have always wanted is right there watching you. Leaving his blades in the ground, his wings out, he walked to the larger settee and sat down on it, making sure he was facing the peeking snake. A snap of his fingers fixed the wards first; then, he leaned back. He let his head fall back on the settee and let his hand sit on top of his pants.

Crowley bit his bottom lip with a gasp as he watched. This was too much.

*Show time* Zira thought.

Aziraphales head back he slowly dragged his fingers down his neck, over his chest and pressed over a growing bulge as he knew his demon was watching. His hips pushed up against his hand, letting a purposeful moan escape his lips, he grinned as a wave of want and desire pulsed through the room, radiating from the door. Aziraphale got hit with the full brunt of that pulse, his hand wrapped around his cock through his cotton pants and squeezed, his hips pushed up into his hand. A stronger pulse came through the room. He moaned.

"Fuuck."

Crowley's mouth hung open as his face turned flushed, his eyes followed every movement of that hand. Having to press against his already hard cock to relieve some pressure, the moan was far too much for the demon to contain as his breath hitched, his eyes closed. Pulses of love, desire, need, and wanton lust flowed from the Serpent of Eden. His hand rubbed against his pants; his head fell forward with his eyes shut. Aziraphale, still being in some form of fight mode, used his speed, he needed the demon; he wanted to use that demon. A rather strong Principality grabbed Crowley by the collar and pulled him out of the hallway, spinning him around by the shoulders. Crowley found himself pushed up against the wall, face first with a commanding Aziraphale behind him, leaning into him. Crowley could do nothing but gasp, trying to stop the spinning of the world as he was moved and slammed into a wall, he watched as the shop closed the doors on him.

"Damned sentient shop.." he could swear the shop grinned.

His thought left just as quickly feeling a rather aroused angel behind him, a feather-light brush of air on his ear touched lightly by lips and tongue. Aziraphale's hips pushed up against him, rubbing his already hard cock against Crowley's ass.

"Tell me a little snake, do you like to watch? Did you like watching me, or did you want something more? Don't lie, I'll know, I'm an angel...you wouldn't want to be punished would you." his voice low and commanding, sending chills up and down his demon.

Crowley moaned unintentionally at his words, How the hell could his voice be that filled with wanton need. He tried to turn to face his angel, he so desperately wanted to run his tongue over his angel lips. He had a free hand that he tried to run up Aziraphale's thigh. Aziraphale groaned and growled. Crowley found himself now with his hands pinned to the wall with a Principality now sliding against his ass slowly; his angel was wearing that title out…  
"Answer me a little snake," Aziraphale growled out in a low purr..

Nevermind that title of "angel" went up in flames, and the ashes were scattered in the depths of hell. How could his angel sound this..way? The Principality was everywhere on him, all he could feel was the heat of his breath, the weight of him, his celestial grip on his wrist and then, Zira was sliding his hand over his chest and undoing his silk scarf from his neck. Lips brushed Crowley's neck, and he gasped. Teeth bit into the side of his neck, Aziraphales free hand slid down Crowley's body, stopping on top of his straining pants, he squeezed and ran his hand over his clothed cock. Crowley's head fell back onto Aziraphale's chest as he moaned.

"Yes...watching. I want you so much Zira, please."

With that, he found himself flipped around and placed on his knees in front of the glow of a wanton Principality. Swallowing hard as he tried to read that expression, Zira tilted his chin up, bending down he leaned in and let Crowley kiss him. The kiss was chaste until Aziraphale bit and sucked in Crowley's lower lip, Crowley made a desperate sound and tried to deepen the kiss. To which Aziraphale pulled back with a sadistic grin. 

Crowley pushed up on his knees to try and press harder into that kiss, Aziraphale had pulled back, but Crowley's long tongue ran over his lips he moaned into the kiss. Aziraphale let the burn settle and curl in on itself at the base of his spine, shock waves traveling the length of him. Crowley reached up and pulled him into a deep kiss he had wanted for six thousand years, a growl escaping Zira. 

Crowley found himself pushed back against the floor with a pupil blown angel pressed between his legs, his knee pressed up into him, pressing against his cock, Crowley moaned as he rubbed against that knee, Aziraphale placed Crowley's hands over his head pinned to the floor, but his angel was using both his hands on the buttons of his shirt. Pushing against his wrists, he realized he was being held by a light charge of divine energy. Crowley pulled against it, the movement sent chills down Aziraphale's body, and he moaned.

"Oh pleassse, Struggle my little demon." Aziraphale growled out as he snapped his fingers his demon gasped, divinity poured off of Aziraphale and onto his now very naked form. Aziraphale reached up, sliding the glasses off his demon and looked deeply into those golden eyes. Aziraphale bent his head down and licked Crowley's lips, tasting him, his hands slid up and down his chest, stopping to pinch his nipple before gently scratching his bare chest with his nails.

Crowley got lost in the azure eyes that looked at him up and down in an emotional need. Eyes locked onto Crowleys; he could see the battle fury and lust in the Principality. He trembled under the weight and intensity of that look, using his long tongue to run over his angel's lower lip, pushing him to lust and desire. He didn't want that divine fury to win, Crowley wanted to win this, and his prize was his angel, taking him. Anyway he wanted.

Crowley rolled his hips rubbing and pressing up against Aziraphale, barely enough pressure but it caused a reaction. A wickedly wanton smirk formed as Aziraphale pressed against Crowley, feeling how hard his cock was and pressed against his own tipped the fury to pure want and need. Aziraphale ran his fingers into Crowley's hair, pulling it roughly to the side, exposing his neck. First, his lips, then his tongue was on his neck, teeth dragged over sensitive skin Aziraphale bit down hard. Crowley gasped and moaned loudly as Aziraphale held his flesh in his teeth, running his tongue over it. He knew it would leave a mark; he smiled, continuing to leave marks, a bite, a lick, scraping his teeth across already bit areas, Crowley's breath hitched on every bite, oh how Aziraphale loved those sounds,

Crowley whimpered trying to get closer to his angel, the bite ignited his need that much more, knowing his angel just marked him was almost enough to push him over the edge. Aziraphale felt Crowley's cock twitch against him. He trailed a long strip of licks, bites and more from his collarbone to his stomach and back up.

"Not yet my little demon, we've only just started."

Aziraphale leaned in to kiss his captured demon, that alone fueled him, the sounds he made, said demon being Crowley was super-powered fuel. The kiss was deep, long, a run of the tongue along the sensitive roof of the mouth, a bite and suck of a lip before those hot kisses traveled down a jaw, a neck over his chest stopping and biting, flicking and teasing Crowley's nipple. Aziraphale stayed until his demon was writhing under him before he switched sides, and even then, he gave no quarter. His wanton mouth traveled lower, peppering a whimpering demon with bites and kisses. Crowley was falling apart in the hands of his angel.

Crowley was a whimpering mess, but he was not going to beg. His eyes closed, feeling a kiss, bite, and the flick of a tongue in the sensitive spot between your hip and pelvis; it dragged a moan out of him. Suddenly his cock was entirely in Zira's mouth being devoured...his breath left as he gasped...and begged. Crowley's hands dragged on the floor, twisting on his stomach, he moaned loudly.

"P-pleasssse Zira, angel, oh, pleassssse."

There he was, big bad demon...begging. Just as that thought started the hand of God plucked it from his brain and replaced it with nothing but want, Aziraphale went all the down on Crowley his nose bumping into his stomach holding it there, sucking against his stomach with his cock against the back of his throat, as he did a well-lubed finger slid into Crowley. It curled hitting his prostate, Crowley's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he called his angels name. He had come apart under his angel. With each finger, Aziraphale sucked him to the hilt and swallowed. 

"Pleassse angel, pleassse."

Zira looked at him and stopped with an insanely dirty sounding pop.

"What my little demon, tell me. Beg me, let me hear you, my serpent, my love. Beg for me."

Crowley didn't care anymore there was no pretense he wanted to be brutally fucked by his angel, claimed and loved by him.

"Pleasssse angel, f-fuck me pleassse. Make me yoursss."

A very possessive and low growl escaped Aziraphale as he snapped his fingers, his clothes vanished, and the restraint was gone. He needed to feel Crowley on him, touching him. Clawing at his back, his arms, tasting his lips. Aziraphale held him down for a moment and looked dead in his eyes; the look was beyond possessive, it was a want and a need of over six thousand years.

"Mine." was all he said.

Crowley moaned at his words, his hands were free, immediately his hands gripped into those platinum curls dragging Zira up to his mouth kissing him desperately. His hands wanted to touch everywhere until they dragged roughly down his back and into the softest of feathers he had ever felt, as he ran his fingers through them, Aziraphale moaned. The bladed tips were soft but shining like raindrops in the sun. Crowley gently brushed through those feathers finding the spot where they met skin and rubbed. Aziraphale moaned into the kiss; he needed to be in his demon. Fingers slid out of Crowley only to be replaced with a very lubed Aziraphale pressing into him. 

"Yes?" he asked, impatiently, but that was a Principality.

"Pleassse, Aziraphale, pleassse, take me"

Crowley's breath hitched feeling his angel slide into him, claiming him, purposely he brushed over the feathers where they met skin causing his angel to push into him faster and deeper, stopping when he couldn't go any further. The Principality needed him, and his eyes flamed with divine energy. Crowley felt the heat of those eyes, and it burnt. Quickly he rolled his hips moving Aziraphale.

"Close your eyes, my love, or you'll see me, discorporate."

Zira closed his eyes immediately and ducked his head into Crowley's neck. Aziraphale was determined to make his demon call his name. He needed this; he had to have this...slowly he pulled almost out before sliding back in, when the resistance let go, he hitched Crowley's legs on his shoulders and pulled him up and into him. Zira needed to bury himself inside his demon. 

"Fuck me Aziraphale, please.."

Crowley had come apart at the seams when Azirapahel fucked him, making it a point to hit his spot with every other thrust. He felt himself getting close..

"Cum for me Crowley"

Reaching in between them Aziraphale wrapped his hand around his demons cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Crowley was a moaning mess under him; it only took three long strokes before nails dug deep into Aziraphale's back as Crowley came crying out his name. Aziraphale came shortly after biting into his neck and claiming him.

Zira collapsed on top of his demon and slowly slid out of him. Rolling to the side, he pulled Crowley with him cuddling him to his side.

"Well, this wasn't part of the plan for tonight."

Crowley chuckled with a smirk.

"Open your eyes angel, I don't feel it anymore,

Zira opened his eyes the stormy azure eyes were more than okay, only an afterglow was in his eyes. He pulled his demon closer. Fuck it he thought.

"I love you Crowley, and you're mine, as I am yours. If you want."

The last sounded as about as unsure as it could have gotten.

"For six thousand years angel, six thousand years I waited for you, I am not about to give you up now or ever.,

They kissed and touched until Zira closed his wings around them and sleep wasn't far behind.


	2. Unexpected Morning Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with the love of your life after waiting 6000 years of waiting. Requires some catching up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut, a little fluff, but smut.

Chapter 2

Crowley woke. First, their wings had since furled back into a hidden dimension. He smiled down at his sleeping angel, his hand sliding over his body, slowly touching. Aziraphale stirred, Crowley stopped. His eyes traveled up and down that body and stopped at his cock, that twitched. 

"Wha' are you dreaming about' angel" grinning widely.

Crowley kneeled slowly between Aziraphales legs, he lowered himself and started to lick his cock like a loli. Aziraphale moaned, his hips moved. Crowley laid his weight on his legs, holding him down and twisted his tongue around the head of his cock, his lips closed over the head with a firm suck. 

Aziraphale. Tried to push into his mouth, but he was held down. He moved in his dream, looking at what was holding him. In his head, he was thinking, why am I so hard, god. Then he tried moving again but couldn't. His cock was suddenly engulfed in a firm wet heat as something slid around the entirety of his cock and was moving. He moaned loudly and pushed up with his hips.

Crowley was enjoying this too much, he had always wanted to taste his angel, ironically he tasted of apples and burnt sugar, it was addicting. Crowley continued to suck and lick Aziraphale, his tongue spiraling around his cock. The moan he pulled from Aziraphale, made him reach down to his cock and stroke it slowly.

Aziraphale finally opened his eyes trying to gauge where he was, as he did, Crowley devoured him, his cock was in the back of his throat, being swallowed. Moaning, he looked down and saw Crowley with his entire cock in his mouth.

"Oh f-fuck Crowley, oh my go-" his pupils blown, the color just a sliver around black holes of want.

Crowley just kept on doing his ministration to Aziraphale, never stopping. Aziraphale arched his back as Crowley pulled his tongue off, it swirled around him as it retracted. Crowley pushed his cock further down his throat. 

"Crowley, god, wha-, fuck/"

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's hands, twisting them into his hair, holding his hand there and moved his head. Aziraphale growled as he caught on, his hand tightened into Crowley’s hair and pulled his head up, pushing back down onto his cock. Moving his head the way he needed, Crowley wanted him to use his mouth, use him. That turned him on more than anything, he took control and started fucking his mouth, harder faster, into his throat. Crowley just moaned.

"Touch yourself, serpent, fuck your hand so I can watch."

Crowley wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking it, his hips pushed into his hand as his head was being moved so he could fuck his mouth. Aziraphale growled and tightened his grip, even more, moving his head faster, thrusting into his throat. Crowley looked at him with want in his eyes, screaming use me, give me more, his angel was going to do just that,

Watching him fuck his hand, fucking his mouth, being swallowed in his throat was putting Aziraphale over the edge, he could feel himself getting close to cumming. 

"Cum for me serpent, let me watch you." he waited while he slowed moving Crowley’s head,

Crowley groaned and sped his hand up, swirling his hand over the head of his cock. He stroked, faster and harder, gasping Aziraphale pulled him off his cock.

"I know you want to watch me, kneel there and watch me."

Aziraphale stood and ran his hand along the length of his cock, an inch from Crowley’s face. Wrapping his hand around his cock, he stroked, slowly up and down the length, Crowley dipped in licking a strip up his cock, letting Aziraphale's hand slide easier. Crowley continued to stroke his cock, now he matched the efforts of his angel and was on edge.

"I want to cum with you, angel. Please."

Those words pushed Aziraphale over the edge. He sped up grabbing Crowley’s hair.

"Hurry then the serpent, I am going to cum, with those pretty words you say. You sound so delicious.:

Crowley loved that he pulled his hair and stroked just like Aziraphale. Faster they both went, Aziraphale hit his limit, and as he came, Crowley wrapped his mouth around his cock and drank every drop of his cum. Crowley came directly after, with a moan and a calling of his angel's name.

Aziraphale picked him up and went to the settee, sitting down he pulled a throw off the couch and covered them.

"Good morning Crowley. I love you." Aziraphale smiled.

Crowley smiled and kissed him, running his finger through his hair.

"You think we can play on this couch, I want you to bend me over the arms of the couch and take me."

Aziraphale lifted an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you demanding."

He smiled and cuddled him, running gentle circles over his back.


	3. Do You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question for all of you.
> 
> Do you want me to continue this story? There is an actual story with this and much more smut. 
> 
> Or start a new one? Please COMMENT and let me know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll, 
> 
> Continue or Start New?

Continue this story with the DO YOU.... chapter, or start a new one? 

Up to you all.

Comment below


	4. Make Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Roaring Twenties, had plenty of parties. none of which Aziraphale had even been invited to until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is forming, love you all!
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 4  
Make Me...

Aziraphale wakes up and looks down at the cradled demon in his arms, silently sleeping. Moving hair from his face, he smiles, a gentle kiss to his temple disturbs him, golden eyes flutter open, slits contract, and settle in on his face. 

"Sleep well?" 

A sunset blush creeps up over Crowley's face, endearing him that much more to his angel. "Yes, angel. "

Aziraphale sits him up on his lap. "Well, time to call our evening over, for now, anyway. Need to open the shop, I think the shop might be a bit jealous, m'dear." he grins wickedly.

The blush furthers down his chest now. "Oh, am I was going to have to deal with the books again, I don' wan' to have to deal with tha' again." he shudders thinking about five years ago before he got his car, the books. "Don't worry; I'll keep you safe, always." Aziraphale nodded and snapped his finger, the room shifted, and they were in the shop on the couch, fully dressed. Crowley looked disappointed and ~hmphed~ disgruntled.

Aziraphale chuckled, stood, placing Crowley on his feet. "Don't get all like that, some of us actually work." Aziraphale coughed into his hand, damn well knowing he sold nothing in that shop. Crowley's face reflected that same thought. "Why you...Bas---" Aziraphale look caught Crowley off guard, but he silenced that thought. "Good boy." 

Crowley walked up, looked up, and kissed Aziraphale before, pouting out the front door, mumbling to himself. Aziraphale watched as he left, amused to an annoying degree. The shop flipped it's signing to open, unlocking doors, opening shudders to the roaring twenties crowds that wandered by the store.

\------------------

Aziraphale sat at his desk pouring over books he had been asked to repair. In the middle of one book, a knock came on the front door, and then the bell chimed, he looked up, the postman came in and asked for his name, which he gave and was handed a rather elegant envelope. The envelope was addressed to him and handwritten in the most elegant handwriting. Gold lettering stood out, almost ethereal in nature, opening it he read and frowned slightly.

\------------------------------  
~Mr. Fell,  
Your presence is required for this evening's party being held in Mayflower at Ms. Ashtoreth flat. A car will be at your shop to pick you up at eight this evening sharp. Refusal to attend will not be accepted.  
~Ms. Ashtoreth  
\-------------------------------

Aziraphale definitely did not like being told what to do, or where he was supposed to be, or when and where he would be going. His frowned deepened, not knowing who the hell Ms. Ashtoreth even was.

"What the ever living... The gall, how dare. Want me to go do you, demanding me to go, oh let's have fun."

Aziraphale closed the shop early and decided to get dressed, and he would go to see what this was about and walk out, he had other plans for this evening, and those included a demon. Not some random woman was having a party. He snapped his fingers and looked in the mirror. Couldn't wear the same thing to this, he wanted to intimidate, not blend in. So with another snap, he let go of the glamour and was dressed in black, with a light blue shirt, silver-lined, all of which was to make his eyes stand out. They shined with silvers and blues almost glowing.

The grandfather clock chimed eight o'clock, and the car pulled up, exactly one minute late, a gentleman got out without a word and opened the door. Closing it behind him without a word. Aziraphale could get out of anything, so the worry was not an emotion, as they drove, they went to the outskirts of Mayflower, with a frown they turned into an elongated driveway to what appeared to be a mansion already in full swing of the party.

The car stopped, and a different gentleman opened Aziraphale's door as he stepped out, most that saw him just stopped and stared for a second. Then his slight glare set them talking again; he was on a mission to find who this was that sent for him. Reaching the top of the stairs entering the mansion, he was stopped by a rather chipper female.

"Mr. Fell, I assume? Wow, she wasn't kidding, alright then." she was flustered, breathless, Aziraphale had that effect on anyone when he wasn't glamoured to be less than he was. Being a bastard that he was, flashed her a heart-stopping smile. She stopped talking, thank god, he walked in and looked around. Standing there in the center of the room, people flooded past him and around him, all making sure not to touch him.

A scent slightly different but something he recognized, he looked around, he knew that scent, but it was more delicate. His grace in shock told him to look up; his eyes followed that command. If he weren't in such shock, his jaw would have dropped. Slowly descending the stairs towards him, was Crowley, but not Crowley he had always expected.

Ashtoreth was a tall, statuesque, slender hourglass, hair of deep apple red cascading in waves and curls over her shoulders to the middle of her back. Her shoulders draped in black silk, the dress clinging to every curve, her chest perfectly sized for her lithe frame. Delicate dark glasses, dark enough to hide the slits but not enough to hide that gold that showed through, lips full and apple red with a knowing smirk played upon them. On her neck, a golden necklace, a black iridescent snake wrapped around an apple, angelic wings on either side of the snake. 

Ashtoreth, walked up to and passed Aziraphale with a wicked grin, he turned to watch her walk by, fighting every instinct to grab her. Throwing a look over her barely covered shoulders was a fully open back, baring a golden snake tattoo that glistened under the chandelier dimmed lights. That look right there heated Aziraphale's blood. 

Aziraphale swallowed hard and moved towards her, she defiantly looked at him and turned her head continuing to walk away, just as he went to reach out for her another man came up and took her by the elbow. Ashtoreth looked at the man's hand hiding the disgust that was there, quite well but then glanced at Aziraphale with an `oh look someone else is touching what's yours dear,` she dared to flutter her eyelashes at Aziraphale. 

Little did the human know that he almost was smote in the spot, Aziraphale walked, up and calmly tapped the gentleman on the shoulder asking for a moment with Ms. Ashtoreth. The human looked at him and said to wait his turn like his demon was too be passed around; that was that Aziraphale took the other elbow and turned, taking Ash with him. As the human attempted to say anything the look, Aziraphale gave him, made him step back two paces.

Aziraphale carefully walked Ash away from the crowd his hand on the bare small of her back, rewarding him with a slight inhale of air. He moved her to a quieter spot by the stairs to "talk." Stopping, he turned her, her back against the wall, he looked down at her. "Explain, before I, what the by the..what the fuck is all this?" Ashes' eyes closed as her angel was barely putting a coherent statement together. "Look at me, Ms. Ashtoreth, I want an answer." 

Ashes eyes snapped open, looking directly into Aziraphale's sparkling silver-blue, rather heated gaze. Fluttering her eyelashes, she said nothing and the ducked under his arm, walking away...."Make me." her voice dripping off with temptation. Aziraphale watched as those hips walked away, he grinned. He could play this game. Although his irritation grew as he watched the eyes and felt the lust coming off of and following his demon.

Ashes breath was caught in her throat, that was brave so very brave and probably stupid, for now, she felt rather hunted. Not that she was hunting, but she sure as hell was being hunted. Leaving a trail of lustful thoughts and feelings in her wake would cause Aziraphale to have to find his way through the crowd, and a lot of those thoughts that she cast out there were about Aziraphale. "Have fun angel," as she ducked outside and around the back, thinking she was going to be able to dip into the second floor of the stable without being seen.

Ash was a tad overconfident, in thinking that Aziraphale, her angel, would be held up by anything when what he wanted was flaunting, teasing, tempting, causing havoc, and defying him. As she rounded the corner, a few hundred feet from the stables her feet lifted off the ground rather quickly a squeak escaped her lips as Aziraphale swooped down grabbing her and landed inside the stable.

Aziraphale circled her, as she stood there, right where he placed her. Her eyes still defiant as she watched him stalk around her. He stopped behind her, leaning down to her ear, saying nothing just there, he dragged a finger up her spine. Aziraphale felt her shiver and sway slightly back towards him. "Uh, uh, uhhh. Oh, my dear, you have been misbehaving tonight." he purrs deeply into her ear. "I don' know what you're talking about." she snided back and turned to leave.

Grabbing her arm he had had enough and possessively hiked her up against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist as he pushed up her skirts, sliding his hands up her thighs and ripping her panties off in one fell pull. She gasped loudly, bunching her hands into his jacket, letting her head fall back against the wall. Aziraphale's mouth closed around her throat, biting and licking, both in a frenzied state. 

"Talking with other men? I saw that look you gave me, taunting me?" he growled out at her.

"Yessss." 

"Walked by me with those sinfully delicious curves...fu-fuck"

"Yessss." ~snap~ Ash adjusted her hips slightly. 

Aziraphale growled as he thrust up into her, roughly, her breathing hitching. He slid easily into her feeling her walls grasp around him, squeezing him, trying to drink him. Her moans were bringing him to distraction, her mouth desperately finding his as he fucked her. 

Between kisses and moans, she would beg and plead for him, to not stop, to go faster. "Please, Zira, pleasssse." Suddenly and abruptly, she found herself standing to look at a rather smug Aziraphale. Who snapped his fingers and was uncomfortably clean, and done back up, looking at a rather flustered and ruffled Ash. "Told you to behave m'dear"

~Snap~ he was gone.

Aziraphale, snapped himself clear back to his bookshop, where try as he might, could not convince himself he was fine. He was far from fine, he was nowhere near done with his demon, but he needed to prove a point. He was in control, at least he kept telling himself that.

"Flirting, taunting, teasing, what the fuck." he growled walking around the shop, his voice irritated. Even the shop stayed still, quietly locking the doors and closing the shop down. "Make me, make you what...too easy. Make you, was that a challenge.." he frowned and plopped onto the couch, leaning his head back, sliding his hand over his still aroused member. "You can go away now, fuck please." his hand only agitated him, and now he was fucked, he needed to finish something anything, and his demon was at fault.

"Tha' asshole. Oh, this is not over." with a snap she arrived with a flourish of black diamond looking feathers as her wings snapped out, her glasses off, she spotted Aziraphale on the couch and walked purposely over to him, her wings out, and without so much as a hello straddled him. Aziraphale went to complain, but she silenced him with her mouth. Her hips pressed into him, grinding herself on his cock. 

Aziraphale moaned, grabbing her hair and yanking her hair back, she pulled back against him. "Let go, Zira." he grinned. He leaned forward, letting his wings snap forward, she was on her back, her wings pinned by his. Snapping was long forgotten as his hand tore the dress from her body, his eyes took all of her in, her heaving chest, each panting breath. "You started this." his head dipped to her stomach, his hands grabbed her by her knees placing her legs on his shoulders, in one graceful movement his chest hit the floor and his head slipped in between her legs.

Ashes back arched off the floor when his tongue licked between her folds and found her clit, her moans kept his mouth there, relentlessly, licking, sucking, a gentle bite, had her calling his name as her nails dug into the floor. She needed friction, but he teased, his fingers barely inside her, just touching and applying pressure, she wanted it, needed him inside her.

~SNAP~ Aziraphale was naked.

"Aziraphale, fuck me, now. I don't care how hard, and I won't break, pleassssse, for fuck's sake fuck me."

This wasn't exactly begging, but it got him frantically becoming feral as he crawled up her legs, biting, and licking leaving marks, all over, which he knew she wouldn't try and heal — making it all that much more euphoric. Aziraphale, bite into her neck while he reached between his legs and stroked himself twice before lined himself up. Ash, moaning under him lifted her hips and pressed forward, finding his cock, with a tilt of her hips she slid him inside herself before he was readily pulling a low moan out of him.

Aziraphales hand closed over her nipple pinching, as she rolled her hips against him, sliding him in and out of her. "Fuck me Zira." he held for only a moment, desperately wanting too, but wanting to hear her beg him for it, he'd never heard Crowley as a female beg for anything, this was wantonly needful, then as if reading his thoughts, her begging ripped through his soul, so sinfully delicious it should have discorporated him on the spot.

"P-pleasssse. angellll, I need to feel you fucking me, I need you to try and break me, pleasssee, it'ssssss okay, trusssssttttt me, Aziraphale, trusssstttt meee. Let me feel your cock bottom out in me, make me ssscream Zzzzzzirrraaaa." she slowly and lowly purred out her words, mesmerizing, enchanting him.

Those words undid him, she was tempting him, not fair, but he didn't care, her words wrapped around his soul and strangled his grace, suddenly, she started pulsing waves of want, lust, need, desire, through him. "Fuck me, Zira, fuck me, fuck me." He did, his body slammed into her, over and over again, her claws, dug and dragged down his back, drawing blood. He hissed out, but it only urged him to hit harder, calling his name over and over she begged, pleaded, his cock was driving her to the edge when his demon went feral, her fangs grew out, and she bit deeply into his neck.

Aziraphale dropped his head into her neck, with the bite, he groaned into her ear, her bite deepened, he could feel her tongue lashing out over the wound, that was all it took for him to need to cum. He kept his eyes shut; he could feel the divinity there. "Cum for me my demon, I want to feel you cum while I am in you, I want to feel you clench around my cock." Ashes bite released, Aziraphale fingers dug into her hips pulling her into him, she rolled her hips meeting his every thrust, she screamed his name over and over as she came, pulling his release out of him. 

Her body shivered and trembled under him, her body clenched around his cock, pulling out every drop of warmth it could. Aziraphale fell forward; his head found his favorite spot in his demons neck, he placed gentle kisses there. Letting his fingers trace circles and follow lines and angles of his demons body.

"Are you okay, love?" he gently moved her hair from her face.

"Yes, angel, that was." she giggled.

"You are breathtakingly beautiful, no matter what way you effort yourself, it's amazing." he placed kisses along her jawline as she blushed.

"Just going to lay here I think, not sure I can walk." a satisfied smile played on her swollen red lips.

~Snap~ Aziraphale moved them as they were, wings and all into the bed on the second floor of the shop. Their wings intertwined, holding each other as they fell asleep.


	5. The Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut,, sheer unadulterated Smut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Smut

Chapter 5  
The Ties That Bind

It had been years since the twenties, and since Ms. Ashtoreth had made an appearance, today for some reason, Crowley couldn't keep those thoughts from rolling through his head. In perfect detail, chronologically placed and played out by his mind, or maybe by her. Either way, he was planning and scheming by that evening. What would be something new, something to do?

Crowley paced his flat, running his fingers gently over his plants who shivered in fear and confusion. He stopped looking in the mirror continued and backed up, looking back at him was her, she grinned at herself. She turned herself this way and that, her hair far longer than it had been, it reached her hips, all curls, all waves, dark apple red, her eyes glinted mischievousness. Crowley's temptress side wanted to play, then again who could blame him, Demon!

At the center of that need was one Principality who had gotten the better of her some years ago and drove her to chase him down, and be pinned down by his wings. She shivered and straightened her spine, running her hands along her curves. The temptress needed something more than last time; he had already had that, she pouted. If she didn't love the plants as much as Crowley did, they would have combusted by the look of desire that crawled across her countenance. Running her hand between her legs, she almost giddily shrieked and clapped. With that she was off to the bedroom, a change of attire was needed and of scenery.

Aziraphale was at his bookshop tentatively going over his books, alphabetizing them, placing them, and all-around a little bored. He hadn't heard from Crowley in a few weeks, which wasn't unheard of, probably sleeping again. He stretched his arms up and felt his bodily form, frowned slightly and poked his midsection, he grew to love his pudge, he found it cute, at least that he could change, the celestial form was that celestial. A ring of the bell and his eyes flashed up, taking in who came in, the same postman from years ago? He grinned as images passed through his head. He took the letter, thanked the man and sent him on his way with a blessing of a rather a good few evenings.

He touched the envelope and ran his fingers over the gold writing, so very elegant, so very tantalizing, the letter alone was dripping with tempting. She knew that he would know and remember...drawing him into her trap. Opening the envelope, he licked his lips unknowingly.

~Mr. Fell

You are required to be in Mayfair this evening. This isn't a request. You will be here at eight in the evening. Wear whatever you like, you won't be wearing it for long.

~AC

Aziraphale blinked, reread the letter and swallowed, he closed the envelope and thought about the wording of it. Now Crowley and Ashtoreth were the same, in a way, so AC was not giving much away. Could it be either-or, something different altogether? He was a tad nervous, no, looking forward too, no, desperately needing whatever it was going to be, fuck yes.

Aziraphale closed early, went to the mirror and went to change his clothes typically, his patience was thin as it was. **"Fuck it"** ~Snap~, he was suddenly dressed in all black except for his shirt that was sky blue. With that, he was out the door, no driver, no Bentley, bus? No, Walking, not bloody likely...he was ordered to be somewhere that still grated oddly against his grain but..**."Fuck it"** ~Snap~ Crowley's flat was right there, it was pitch dark, no lights, not even movement. He tilted his head, looking for, feeling for anything from his demon, nothing...Then as if doused in cold water...

_~Azzzirrraaaphallllle...thisssssss way.......~_ he stopped, that is his breath did as he turned. Something from that way was calling him; he knew that voice. He slowly walked that way.

_~Azzirrrrrrraphhaaallllle, ohhh, pleasssseeeeee.....~_ the voice moaned at him, his breath hitched, his pace picked up.

Looking around he recognized where he was on that long drive, it had been overgrown now, but it changed and shimmered, he could catch glimpses of its former glory.

_~Pleassssseeee, hurry, Azziirrrrapphaallleeee.....Zirrraaaa.~_ He blinked again and kept going finding himself at the house that was once Ms. Ashtoreth home. He never got to ask as she was gone that following morning.

He opened the door and walked into the grand hallway, it was empty, the door closing behind him with a lock, he felt demonic magics seal the room. **"Shit."** His wings unfurled on instinct, they stiffened, letting the edges mold into a blade, he dropped just slightly watching for whatever. Eyes shimmered over him, letting his celestial form out, he could hear a sigh, and then what sounded like slithering around the outskirts of the room.** "What's your plan?"** he asked rather sternly._ "I intennnnd to play, with you, if I rememmmmber I owe you, leaving me in a sssstable, alone, like that."_ he could hear the hiss, but he couldn't help his grin.

Suddenly he went to snap thinking he was going to leave. Nothing happened, then from two walls, chains flew out, grabbing his wrists, his ankles — a hissing chuckle, a little too evil. His eyes widened, testing the chains they were demonic energy, he pulled, and they were holding. He was sure that he could break them, but not positive. Behind him, he heard her slither up, she hissed next to his ear, he snapped his head towards her, she was gone. He listened to a snap, and the chains tightened, the ones on his ankles pulled back, dropping him to his knees as his arms were extended behind him, causing him to lean forward, his wings still out. He tried to furl them back; nothing happened.

She was in a chair in front of him, her eyes the only thing glowing a fiery red, the look of fire in those serpentine eyes._ "Oh angel, there will be no hiding those tonight, all of you is mine. Tonight, I am in control, and will tell you what to do."_ he tried to laugh at that. She stood, somehow taller than he remembered, her hair falling in waves and curls all around her, her heals, spiked stiletto's, black, her dress black leather, completely open in the front save for the silver lacing holding it together and strategically placed, it hit the ground behind her in a gown type of look. What caught Aziraphale's eye more than anything, was the silver neck scarf that was nothing but Crowley's, on the end of her nose were his glasses. Her gloved fingers ran under his chin._ "Oh my dear Principality, you will be the one begging, that I can promise you. You forget, he might be a tempter, of humans, but my love, I can tempt you, I was made for what I am going to do to you."_ she purred in his ear, his mouth went dry, and he tried to swallow.

Aziraphale abruptly yanked his chin from her hand, his head turning towards her, she grinned wickedly as his eyes started to glow._ "Oh, we won't be having any of that this evening, m'love." h_e watched her remove the silver scarf from her neck and go behind him, standing between his ankles. Firstly she bent over him and ran her tongue over his ear, letting the scarf fall in front of his eyes and slowly lower. _"Do be good, Angel,"_ a different slightly lower voice purred in his ear, followed by a very feminine growl. Aziraphale simply stopped. He slowly tried to turn his head to see what the fuck was happening behind him. The scarf was abruptly brought back up and tied around his eyes, blinding him. _"I said none of that, m'love"_ she purred.

Aziraphale inhaled deeply, that was definitely Crowley's scarf, his head was spinning. So many questions of how and why. Before one thought finished, she was back in his ear purring, something tempting, he stopped thinking altogether, everything stopped altogether. There was no sound, just silence; a slither, time stopped. _"Oh, thisss is ssso much fun."_ the voice was two, both her and him. Aziraphale shivered at that thought. What the hell was he in for. Aziraphale yanked on the chain; it didn't budge, his wings tried to pull him into the air, she quickly snapped her fingers, and the chains bound him tighter. _"Oh m' love, Angel, you aren't going anywhere. Not this time."_

Aziraphale heard the unmistakable noise of the snake coiling in on itself and slithering away. Leaving him like that in the room, this was just a bad idea in general. He could get out if he wanted to right? He wasn't so sure about this, he was never on this end of things, and he wasn't entirely comfortable, but curiosity was quickly winning out. Behind him, he felt hands slide down his chest; it was her; he could feel her against his back; she made no noise, just her hands. Her heat resting against his back, nimble fingers undid his shirt, before snapping it away. His breath hitched when in front of him, he could smell and feel Crowley; he was still warm on his back, his head tried to turn, to be pulled back to the front by Crowley's mouth on his. Aziraphale's breath hitched and stopped, as the scent changed while he was being kissed and a softer gentler mouth was kissing him.

It pulled a groan out of him, he pushed forward trying to keep that kiss only to have it withdrawn from him, nails dragged down his back, as a tongue ran up his front, suddenly something was pressing against his growing arousal. Too many sensations in too manly places, he panted for a moment. From all around him, he was being pummeled with waves of temptation, desire, want, need, lust, control, desperation, growing lust. He groaned at the onslaught. Hands slid up his thighs as someone that smelt very much like Crowley and Ashtoreth sat in between his knees. Fingers quickly undid his pants and snapped, he tried to sit back, but the chains kept him in a kneeling position.

A tongue ran up his cock, and wrapped around it, sliding around it over and over again, drawing out stuttered breathing, before a hot mouth dropped over it, devouring him, in flames. It was almost painful, but not quiet enough. As his cock was being devoured, something smooth, soft and yet cold slithered down his back, wrapping around his neck, pulling his head back, causing him to thrust into the mouth that was devouring him. The tongue pulled him down and into a tight throat that swallowed. **"Ple...Fuck. No."** Just as soon as he almost said the words and didn't all was gone, he was kneeling again, panting, and on edge almost there.

_"Open your mouth, Angel."_ Crowley said, rather firmly, there was no hit on not doing as he was told in that voice. Aziraphale considered for a moment not doing it. A hand being overly gentle was placed on his jaw, in his ear a tempting voice.._."Pleasssse, m'love, pleasssse meee._" Aziraphale's mouth opened, Crowley slid his cock into Aziraphale's mouth, and into his hair, holding him still while he slowly slid in and out of that mouth. Crowley moaned before the voice changed, his mouth was still full, it may have been a feminine voice, but the hand tightened, and she fucked his mouth with abandon. Aziraphale, leaned into it, taking all of it into his mouth and when he moaned, it was gone. He dropped his head in a groan of agony.

Aziraphale was left again, his want more than evident, as twice now he was left, with no release. His hearing had picked up, listening for that slither, listening for anything. He heard her heels and turned his head in that direction. Her hand slid across his face; she hooked her leg over his shoulder. _"Use your tongue, m'love, you were so good last time. Now."_ Aziraphale didn't even question this time and did as he was told. His tongue tasted her, and he moaned, he remembered the last time he had her, she was a mix of everything he loved about the way Crowley tasted and she was a hint of rose and vanilla, one of his new favorite teas. Aziraphale found her clit, she pressed it against his tongue, moaning loudly as he did. _"Faster m'love, fuck..."_ he licked further up and was a bit surprised when the sound of the moan changed and was now sucking Crowley's cock, his head spun, not that he cared, but as soon as he moaned, they were gone.

This was too much, he needed whatever they were going to do to them. This discovery was beyond mind-blowing; he didn't know they could do that for fuck's sake. On his back, something snapped, he leaped forward, again he was hit with that snapped, on the third time he moaned, Crowley's lips quieted him, claws dragged down his back, his front was clawed, he moaned into his Crowley's ever-changing lips. His tongue flicked inside Aziraphale's mouth. He was whipped again; he moaned.

**"Please."** he quietly asked, ever so quiet, it almost unheard. He could feel the lips in front of him curl into a wicked grin. "Whip, Whip, Snap, Snap, dragggg." he moaned loudly. Kisses traced his back, an open mouth, with what felt like fangs dragged along his neckline, hands traveled down his front, a snap in the air, and the chains pulled tighter, his wings extended on their own. Hands traveled over the main wing bones, grazing nails into the flesh, he shuddered and moaned. Hands ran through and touched every feather, slowly, kissing each one, Aziraphale was a moaning mess, fingers, touching, where his wings connected, it was too much, he was on the verge of cumming when another snap, he was dropped back onto his knees and pushed back onto the floor.

_"Not yet m' love, Oh Angel, not yet, pleasssee. Angel, m'love, wait for us..."_ they all but undid what he had left. He felt the snake slither up his legs lifting itself off his legs; on either side of his hips, he could feel the snake turn back into whatever they had deemed they needed to be for this. _"Beg me m' love, pleeassssee Angel, tell me..."_ they tempted him. Aziraphale was beyond caring who did what anymore; they won this one. **"Please, god, please..."** he felt the shudder and tremble of them. Aziraphale, still blind, felt them slide onto his cock, taking it fully and moving slowly at first, grinding into him, he could hear their breathing stopping and starting as they moved.

The chains tightened not letting him do anything, they fucked him on their own accord. A hand reached forward and took his hand, the chain letting go of that wrist, bringing it to and wrapping around Crowley's cock. Aziraphales' hand was underneath Crowley's, as he moved it the way he wanted. They moaned loudly, Aziraphale, panted and begged, he didn't care. Then the chains were gone when they started to get too close. _"Fuck Us Aziraphale, Angel, m'love, Now."_ Crowley's mouth crashed down onto Aziraphale's, as he pushed up into her hard, he rolled them over, never removing the scarf, he wasn't told too. He kept his hand around Crowley's cock, fucking them both, he was getting the upper hand, he slammed into her, and let go of Crowley. A hand on the floor, before he slid his hands down and hitched a leg up onto his hip, gaining leverage, a tangled moan of both voices, erupted from deep in their chest.

A wicked grin crossed the Principality, who they had definitely worked into a frenzy, he slid his finger further back and into Crowley, just below her, the gasp would have been heard in London if not for the room being sealed. He kept sliding his finger inside them while fucking them; she was so wet already that when he slid out and into Crowley, it just went. He had never heard a sound leave either of them like this. They could feel his grin and tried to stop, but it was too late, he was doing as told, they said to fuck them, so he was. He hooked the other leg over his shoulder and leaned in with all his weight holding them there. He fucked Crowley and then would switch to fucking her, Aziraphale was too close. Playing their game, he asked, **"Can I cum, and where do you want me too?"** their breath hitched, with a groaning _"Yessss, everywhere, anywhere.."_ he reached and grabbed a hand and placed it on Crowley's cock, _"Please touch yourself."_ they did, his hand grabbed the other hand and slid it to just below their cock,_ "Please touch yourself."_ they did.

Between gasps and moans, was Aziraphales own, **"Cum for me, both of you, pleasssse."** They called his name in a tangle of voices, a tangle of temptations. As they did, and the clamped down around him, he came inside them. He could barely breath, not that he needed too, but as soon as he collapsed on top of them, they were gone. He heard the snap, he was back at his bookshop, dressed, clean, and on his couch. Aziraphale was still panting and exhausted. **"So not a dream then."**

The bell rang, and Crowley walked in, rather smug looking. Aziraphale looked at him, confused, his hand reached down to slide over and realized he still had the silver scarf. He looked up at Crowley, who didn't. _"Hey there, Aziraphale, whatcha up to anything fun?"_ he smirked until Aziraphale lifted the scarf, Crowley touched his neck. _"Shit."_

**"My turn."** Crowley stopped dead in his tracks. _"Fuck."_


	6. Wings of an Angel, Patience of a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angel has Virtues, such as Patience. but don't underestimate an impatient Demon when given the chance to have a goal and angel wings to play with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fluff Smut Time....lord help me I am going to burn, but more smut

Chapter 6

Wings and Patience

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi43zAWVaJvz5jYUulzSpnzY

Crowley and Aziraphale sat in the backroom of the bookshop, per usual both in denial of loving the other, it was just fun, right? Being more human, right, learning human ways? Sure, they'd been learning for a very long time now and knew how to get to the other, and there wasn't anything they wouldn't try with each other. So as Crowley sat there, a thought crossed his mind, and he was surprised, his face even showed his confusion. Aziraphale noticed and grinned. _"What's that look, m'dear?"_ he sat back and took a leisurely sip of his wine. Crowley went to talk, stopped, and thought again. Sitting forward, he took a sip of his wine and touched his lip with his finger thoughtfully. Aziraphale now fully amused just watched as the wheels in his demons head turned.

_ **"Aziraphale...?"** _

_"Yes, Crowley?"_ he chuckled.

_**"I have seen your wings, I know that right?"** _he looked at him.

_"Yesss? Where are we going with this m'dear?"_ he looked over the tops of his rimmed glasses.

_**"Why is it so rarely? I think I have only seen them, a few times, at most, you always see mine."**_ he asked curiously,

_"It's not my fault you can't keep yours in check..."_ Aziraphale grinned wickedly causing a flush across the face of Crowley.

_ **"You truly are awful. Yes, but why? When was the last time, you even looked at them or preened them, Angel?" ** _

_"Oh, well, with all the dust there is no time really, and no reason...I just leave them. I am sure they are fine." _ he took a quick drink as Crowley's lips curled up into an evil smile.

_**"When was the last time Angel? Or are they as dusty as your books?" **_ Crowley knew that would get a reaction.

_"Dear boy, I am sure they are not that bad, wait are you saying my books are dusty?" _Aziraphale looked completely put out.

_**"Nope saying your wings are." **_ he grinned far too wide for his face.

_"Well, wha.,,why,,you thin.,..You bad demon....!"_

_**"Well let me see then, come on now. Whip them out.!"** _Crowley waited patiently now determined.

_"I don't whip anything out, dear boy, I take my time." _ the usually never flustered angel was fully flustered, much to Crowley's delight.

_**"Oh, I beg to differ angel. I am pretty sure you have whipped IT out, a few times. Now either here or upstairs."**_ Without so much as a moment of waiting he snapped his fingers, the world around them shifted to the upstairs rooms of the bookshop. A rather large bathing tub was in the middle of the room filled with steamy water, oils for feathers on the side. Aziraphale gasped grabbing his bearings, he hated when Crowley decided to move them, always made him dizzy.

_"I never have.., well I guess you are right, dear boy. Why are we up here, and what did you do to my room?"_ Aziraphale pointed at the tub and then to the rather obnoxiously large bed.

Crowley, tapped his foot impatiently. Aziraphale shrugged at him. _"Oh dear, if you think I am letting you preen my wings as impatient as you are, you couldn't possibly go sssllooowwww enough to do much dear."_ Aziraphale grinned widely, he didn't realize that he had just issued a challenge to a very determined temptation demon, patience wasn't a virtue, but given a goal, he could take forever and be perfectly content with it, as long as he was working towards a goal. Crowley grinned.

_**"Oh, isssss that a challenge, I can go azzzssss sssssslow as you like angel, even ssssslower."**_ Crowley let his tongue split and hiss as he spoke, now he had a goal.

Aziraphale sighed knowing he wasn't going to get very far with a snapping demon, who was determined to see his wings, plus a back rub wouldn't be bad, that's if his ever impatient demon could control himself to do that. _"Fine, I won't be able to live with you if I don't, so where do you want me.?" _Crowley was almost giddy for a moment, getting his own way, which rarely happened. **_ "Bed, need to preen before we wash them, I can only imagine how dusty they are." _**Aziraphale nodded and crawled up onto the overly large bed, but really it was needed to hold his wings. Crowley helped him remove his shirt, of course, but couldn't help leaving a trail of kisses and bites on Aziraphale. _"You want me to believe you're going to do this?"_

_**"No reason to not kiss what I see, plus you always taste so sweet. Now, let them out, please. Slowly, I fear the dust storm."**_ Aziraphale shot him an irritated look, causing him to smile wider. Aziraphale, slowly unfurled his full wings out from the other dimension. Crowley stepped back, forgetting just how large his angels wings were, even in their current state he couldn't help but mumble beautiful as a cooling yet warming light came from the wings, a little dim because of the dust but beautiful. _**"Lay down an angel, and yes, I don't think they should be grey here and there, they are a mess."**_ Aziraphale made a mental note, and frowned. _"It's not like anyone sees them, or anything."_ Crowley frowned. _**"I would like too." **_ Aziraphale blushed and buried his face in the pillow on the bed, letting his wings rest on the bed, the tips of his wings still hanging over the bed.

"Now just relax and let me spoil you for a bit, my angel." Crowley all but purred as he straddled the back of Aziraphale's hips and thighs, his eyes roaming across the expanse of angelic wings. He sighed and gently rubbed in between where the wings met his back, slowly relaxing the powerful yet overly tense muscles there. Aziraphale shivered and relaxed deeper into the soft bed, a heavy and deep sigh escaping his chest. "Feel good Angel?" Aziraphale didn't even have the where with all to nod, he just made some sort of yessing noise, which cause Crowley to smile.

After trailing fingers and his palms across Aziraphale's back and relishing in the moans that he got from his angel as he finally relaxed his ever fussy angel, he moved to his angels wings. Crowley's reward was within reach, he had full permission to touch and preen a Principalities wings, the smile on his face was nothing less than smugly determined. Thousands of feathers in need of cleaning, of oiling, of touching....he adjusted himself on Aziraphale's thighs and slowly reached up and ran his fingers along the main bones from his spine, along the tops of his wings, resulting in the most desire ridden sound he had ever heard his angel make, His eyebrows shot up, "You okay there angel." Aziraphale did nothing but groan and nod into a pillow, _**"Slow right angel, I promise you'll be begging me to speed up."**_ he smiled. _ "Never"_ Aziraphale shot back, just as Crowley rand his fingers on the first, one single primary feather, Aziraphales head dropped back into the pillow. Crowley continued one feather at a time, removing any feathers that had been shed and letting them float to the floor, before adjusting and willing each feather back and into place the way HE wanted them.

Halfway through the first wing Aziraphale was a mess, he needed to hold still, but, he was so hard by now, that any friction he needed just to try to stay away from any edge that he was heading for. Crowley slowed even more as he ran fingers over each feather, he felt Aziraphale's hips slowly shift under him and the sound that left his angel, quiet or not he knew his angel. _** "Should I slow down angel? Too fast for you?"**_ he grinned at his loaded comment. Aziraphale groaned at the play on words and as his hips pushed him into the mattress. Crowley ran a free hand down the center of Aziraphale's back, letting his nails drag between the wings, his other hand still stroking and adjusting feathers. Aziraphale pushed into his hand on his back, and then back into the mattress. _**"Oh angel, look at you, grinding into the mattress, just think only a few thousand more on this wing."**_ Crowley's hand smoothed over the entirety of what he had already fixed, the gasp was worth it, Crowley slowly and tortuously finished the first wing, leaving his angle panting and rutting into the mattress, his hands sliding over every inch of that wing before moving to the second wing.

_**"One wing left angel your being sssssooo good angel."**_ Aziraphale groaned and buried his face. Crowley snapped his fingers and left a very naked Aziraphale under him, he grinned at the gasp. _**"I want you, comfortable my angel."**_ he purred leaving his own pants on. Crowley slowly ran nimble fingers over the main wing bones from the spine to up and over the top of the right-wing, Aziraphales hips ground into the mattress with a growling moan, and a hitch, he knew that sound. _**"Wait for me Angel, you can do that can't you.."**_ Aziraphale nodded and panted, his back having a full flush across it, had Crowley known how sensitive he was with his wings he would have been doing this a long time ago, he did know this was going to be a weekly thing. Crowley let his fingers groom through a bunch of feathers at one, Aziraphale came off the bed into his hands, Crowley shoved him back down to the bed. _**"No. Stay still angel,"**_ he said with authority that Aziraphale was in no position to question, he tried. 

Crowley went about his dedicated one feather at a time till it was perfect, leaving an angel pushing into the mattress, trying to back away from the edge he was currently on. Halfway through, he realized his angel had started begging, he quickly tuned in seeing his angel was in a complete sheen of sweat, his hair slightly sticking to his face, his lip red from biting it. _"Please, Crowley, please.."_ he felt his angels hips stuttering under him. _** "Noooo angel wait for me, we're almost done, you can be good can't you?" **_ Aziraphale hands gripped into the sheets. Crowley was starting to suffer just as much, _**"I seem to remember being told I went to fast for someone, do you remember?"** _Aziraphale stilled for a moment, the grin spreading across Crowley's face was beautifully evil. _** "I also seem to remember being left in a stable and having to beg for you to fuck me properly, to which you took your time."**_ he smirked and ran his fingers down his bareback, leaning over and letting his bare chest lean against Aziraphale's back. He growled into his ear feeling Aziraphale pushing up against him, _**"Only half a wing left angel.."**_ his tongue teased his ear, pushing his hips into Aziraphale, bringing a desperate groan from his angel. 

Crowley sat back and continued working feather by feather, watching and listening to his angel beg him, he kept going he was going to finish this slowly. When he could feel his angel trembling non stop under him he let his fingers slide between his supple ass and ran his finger around his rim, ever so gently pushing in feeling his angel push up into his finger, he grinned. _**"Stay still angel, be good." **_ Aziraphale didn't know which way to push for feeling, he pushed into the mattress for friction, knowing under him was soaked, up against the feeling of hands in his wings, or into the fingers that Crowley was now causing more pleasure with. Crowley pressed his cock against Aziraphale's ass, as he pushed his finger inside him, growling. _**"Only twenty more angel, stay with me, don't cum without me angel."**_ Even Crowley's voice was dripping with need at this point, all around them, it got very quiet for the last of the feathers. Crowley was sweating by the end and needing Aziraphale. He finished the wings and went to flatten down both wings with full hands over all the feathers when Aziraphale hoarse from begging for so long, desperately cried out _"Nooooo"._ Crowley brought his hands back realizing it would have been too much for his angel to handle.

_**"You waited for me, my angel." **_ Aziraphale let out a strangled groan, and Crowley then wanted him that much more and now. With a snap Crowley's clothes were gone, _**"show me Aziraphale, how do you want me to fuck you."**_ Aziraphale gasped at his words and arched his back up onto his knees, his legs already shaking from the preening, Crowley licked his lips, as he got behind his angel, he was already prepared from all of Crowley's playing while he preened his feathers and slid himself into his angel. Aziraphale sobbed out a moan, pushing back against him, trying to pull more of him inside. Crowley's fingers dug into his hips, pulling Aziraphale harder into him. Aziraphale moaned loudly, as Crowley fucked him..._**"Let me hear you, angel, let me hear an angel moan for a demon.."** _it was so evilly crass, and it turned Aziraphale on, even more, the sounds that he started making almost made Crowley instantly cum, he slowed for a moment, before changing his angle and hitting Aziraphale's prostate with every thrust. 

_"Harder Crowley, please, please, please,,," _ Crowley gladly obeyed as his angel fell apart under him, he leaned over him wrapping his fingers around his cock and stroked it. "Cum for me, cum for your demon, my angel." his hand stroked Aziraphale's cock with each thrust. Aziraphale could feel it in building in the pit of all he was, and then nothing but white, his ears hearing nothing but his heartbeat as Crowley fucked him harder through his orgasm and then felt the heat of his demon inside him as he came. Crowley still stroking him through his orgasm, until his legs gave out and they both collapsed onto the bed. Crowley slowly slid out of his angel, and snapped his fingers cleaning them. _**"I wonder if that shows up under miracles, wonder what they think."**_ Aziraphale just lay there his face slightly obscured by the pillow. _"Thank you...I love you."_ and he was asleep. Crowley stopped everything and looked at him, it had been a very long time since he heard those words and he always thought he meant as a friend, but the way the words hit him in a pulse of love had him amazed.

Crowley curled up against his angel, pulling the blankets over them,_** "I guess round two when you wake up angel, I still have a tub full of hot water and oil for you..."**_ he grinned wickedly and fell asleep wrapped around his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should keep this one going..lol!


	7. Forcibal Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk, a game, something he's always wanted but never asked and a Principality all to willing to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concentual Forcibal Smut....n fluff...

https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi72V6NcUqPJW3b7zOYGkX00

Crowley was sitting in the front window of the bookshop enjoying the warmth of the sun as Aziraphale was not selling any of his books. Currently, he was trying to not sell the first edition prophesy book for at least eight times the amount he should be charging. Crowley smirked, listening to the two men go back and forth about the price. It wasn't the first time Crowley had witnessed this dance of money, it was, however, the first time he heard Aziraphale be this forceful with a customer.

Finally with a bit of an escort Aziraphale moved the human out the door, without the book, a flip of the closed sign and the click of the lock the store was closed. Crowley snapped his fingers, and the shades were drawn.

"Aziraphale, drinks in the back? You look like you need a break." Aziraphale looked at him with an obviously frustrated smile and nodded. Crowley took his hand, leading him to the back room where they both grabbed a bottle and took their normal seats. Aziraphale in his chair and Crowley sprawled out on his couch.

Looking at Aziraphale, he smirked a question danced on his tongue. Aziraphale noticed the expression and knowingly grinned at his demon.

"Yes, m'dear, what is it you need?" Aziraphale looked at him, eyes wide and waiting. These talks and those looks always lead to enjoyable evenings or days even.

"I want to play a game." he smirked.

"Oh do tell...I can't wait to hear this!" leaning forward he placed his elbow on his knee while finishing his glass of wine.

"I don't want to know when, or how, but, I want you to capture me, and force me to do whatever your heart desires, whillle I fight you." his face blushed brightly as he breathed again.

"Well, that's not what I had expected, however it most certainly is something I would adore doing to you m'dear. Just to be clear, you are okay with all this and you want me to force you. Yes?" Aziraphale waited to make sure he heard him clearly.

Crowley nodded and stammered out a *yes* to which Aziraphale bit his lower lip. "So just whenever, you don't want to know when, you just want me to grab you and have my way with you." Aziraphale waited for an answer, his brain was already planning out ideas and the whens. Crowley blushed and squirmed slightly on the couch nodding yes, Aziraphale watched his demons eyes slowly blow out thinking about it.

"Oh well m' dear, you have a deal and don't ask me anything...heh. Oh, this will be funnn!" Aziraphale grinned wickedly. Crowley's breath hitched at the tone in which Aziraphale had answered. Days of waiting turned into weeks and eventually Crowley just assumed Aziraphale had forgotten or changed his mind.

Life continued, dinners and drinks continued until one night four months after their discussion Aziraphale didn't show up at the Park or the Ritz. Aziraphale was gone. Crowley went looking, the panic set in, his angel was nowhere to be found. Turning on his heel Crowley started towards the bookshop, and maybe his angel got held up by the prick, Gabriel.

Crowley had forgotten. Aziraphale had not.

Passing an alley to his left he heard glass shatter, his head swiveled looking down the ally. Behind him, something moved too quickly by him. Crowley was not entertained, if anything this type of stuff put him on edge. He continued walking his pace quickening, his awareness peaking. He was heading to the bookshop so in his mind he figured whatever was going on he would be safe there, he just had to get there, Finishing his thought something brushed past his shoulders behind him, he jumped letting out a little shriek. Turning on his heel his eyes scanned the area behind him, it was strangely deserted, no cars nothing. Crowley heard steps from near him, but they seem to surround his area, he turned and decided it was time to move it, what if it was angelic, he didn't have Aziraphale with him, wait what if whatever this was had already gotten Aziraphale. Crowley's chest tightened at the thought and he ran.

The steps got louder and faster, he thought he heard wings somewhere above him, and he looked up, he didn't see anything, need to get to the bookshop, a sound he couldn't place happened almost in front of him, he could see the bookshop. He saw a doorway, and he ducked into it, catching his breath, he stayed silent, he tried snapping, but nothing was happening. Something was blocking his ability to leave the area, and he leaned slightly out to see what he could, There right there was the bookshop, the door was slightly open, Aziraphale would never do that, leave his bookshop open, fear slid over him as his breath quickened. Closing his eyes for a moment and trying to gather himself, he went running the rest of the way his angel was in trouble, fear, panic, and adrenalin pulsed through him.

Behind Crowley the door had silently opened, a grin from the dark as arms grabbed Crowley around his waist and over his mouth dragging him back into the darkness, he could feel the chuckle from the chest he was pressed up against. Crowley tried to take in the darkness, his wrists were tied and he found himself slammed to his knees, he felt that grimacing slightly, still, he looked, not putting two and two together. A hand slid into his dark red hair and yanked his head back, forcing him to look straight up, the only light in the room was from a window up high, he could see it, but not who had his head. 

"Going somewhere snake?" a rather deep and somehow dark sounding voice, he only slightly recognized.

"Who ar...." a hand wrapped around his mouth shutting him up. "I didn't say you could speak snake; you'll do what I say when I say, or, I will take much pleasure in opening you my way." Crowley blinked, his eyes going even wider, he was very concerned as he hadn't placed the voice yet, it was dripping with lust, desire, amongst a host of other things. It made him shiver; he couldn't help it.

Crowley tried to pull away from the hand in his hair, twisting his head away from the hand on his mouth, it didn't go as planned. Crowley found himself now laying flat on the ground with his hands having been pulled above his head, and someone straddling his legs. "So my way then snake? I will make sure I enjoy this, you might not, but I really don't care snake. I might get a bonus for taking a demon my way, I promise not to use too much divine wrath on you...maybe." Crowley got it, he knew who was there and suddenly it made it worse and better at the same time. Crowley had never heard his angel sound like this, Aziraphale was enjoying this way more than he had expected. Suddenly a snap, his clothes were gone as he laid on the floor being straddled, ~SLAP~ he squeaked out as his bare ass was smacked rather hard.

"Such a nice sound little snake, hmmm, let's see if I can make you do it again. Louder." ~SMACK~ Crowley cried out wanting to rub his rear, but couldn't he tried pushing up into the "man" that was straddling him. "Look at you, desperate for anything, from anyone apparently. Time to make you pay for that." Aziraphale stayed in the darkness not letting Crowley see him, he was yanked up onto his knees, his hands being held above his head, he heard a snap, his hands were being held up by nothing all he knew was that there was now a hand on his jaw and one in his hair. Crowley looked up into the dark, only to have his face pulled back down. "I didn't say you could move, snake, demon." Aziraphale undid his pants and freed his arousal in front of Crowley, who tried to shake his head ~NO~. An evil chuckle and Crowley could feel the grin that was above him, the hand on his jaw slid fingers into his mouth and pried open his mouth. "Bite me, and I will hurt you, divine anything would hurt." Aziraphale let just a bit go on Crowley's hands and he grimaced. "Understood?" Crowley nodded and let his mouth open. "Aziraphale slid his cock into his mouth and groaned at the heat, "Suck me, now snake." Crowley shook his head and Aziraphale let his hands feel the burn of divinity, just enough. 

Crowley groaned and closed his mouth around Aziraphale's cock, his tongue sliding over the base, splitting and sliding up both sides. Aziraphale shuddered against his tongue, his head falling back, letting his hands slide into Crowley's hair, pulling his mouth further onto his cock. Slowly at first Aziraphale started to fuck Crowley's mouth, finally hitting his gag reflex, listening to him choke on him. He groaned, and did it again, Crowley tried to do away with his gag reflex only to have Aziraphale say "No, leave it snake, I want to hear you gag." Crowley trembled and devoured Aziraphale, his want and arousal taking over what he was doing. He choked himself on Aziraphale, forcing him down his throat and swallowing him. Aziraphale stopped him and slid out of Crowley's mouth, watching his try to take his cock back into his mouth..

"A demon crumbling under an angel, doing what he is told, let's see if I can take you apart." Aziraphale spun him around, his hands being dragged to the floor, his knees being parted by Aziraphales knees. Crowley tried to shuffle away not able to move, feeling Aziraphale claw at his back, he heard yet another snap feeling himself being opened. Crowley groaned and tried saying ~NO~. As the words started to leave his mouth Aziraphale slid into him. Crowley gasped and his head fell to the floor with an obnoxiously loud moan. "Oh such a good demon, taking it from an angel like that. Louder, snake." Aziraphale snapped his hips harder into him, getting him a much louder moan, Aziraphale shivered feeling the reaction from Crowley. He continued to slide in and almost all the way out of him, only to slam back into him, the sounds he was making music to the angel's ear. 

Aziraphale was getting close to his edge, he could feel Crowley trembling and pulsing on his cock with each thrust Aziraphale gave him. "Come apart snake, I am going to make you cum for me." Aziraphale gained speed, and power behind each thrust making it a point to rub over his prostate. That little cluster of nerves he knew so well in his demon, Crowley pushed back into Aziraphale, moaning and gasping...calling out for someone anyone, never using Aziraphale's name until he came. Aziraphale could feel the pulsing and clenching on his cock as his demon came around him bringing Aziraphale to cum inside him. He let just a bit of divinity out when he came, making sure that his demon didn't forget this moment. Then just as quick as this started and Crowley was dragged into the building, the angel was gone leaving him there gasping with cum sliding out of him.

Crowley picked up his clothes and redressed, still shaking and trying to calm his breathing he didn't need. His legs still trembling he walked the rest of the way to Aziraphale's bookshop, he opened the door, and the cute little bell chimed above the door, he looked up and shook his head. ~If they only knew what my angel got up too..~ he thought. Walking to the back room, he saw his angel, face in a book with his glasses on, completely together, not a hair or anything out of place, he almost doubted it was him for a moment that had been behind him. Crowley plopped down on his couch and sprawled out looking at his angel.

"Hello m'dear, everything alright? You look a bit disheveled." he looked over his glasses at Crowley.

"Me? Noooo, just fine, just a little run-in, nothing I couldn't handle." he nodded back at Aziraphale and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh really, well then, I never doubted you could handle just about anything, anyone could dish out. Perhaps you can show me later." Aziraphale grinned at Crowley whose jaw decided to drop for a moment, nodding an affirmative yes.


	8. Crowleys Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, so much smut, and it was time for Crowley to have a moment in the drivers seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I really need to post Notes?
> 
> You know as well as I do, this is smut! Enjoy, while I fix the other things I write...back to normal!

Aziraphale had found a cottage on a remote little island, sure it was deserted and needed a ton of work, but he needed a break from everything, even his bookshop. The holiday seasons were near; humans trying to buy his books would be at an all-time high, fighting them off, and pretending the store was closed just wasn't what he felt like doing this year. Quiet, with a few of his books, Crowley could visit if he could find him, but the sounds of the water, the light warm breeze sounded just lovely. 

A quick snap of his fingers and the cottage was righted, one quick miracle wouldn't alarm anyone upstairs, would probably register as a home fix. Aziraphale shrugged and walked into the place, a gentle smile played on his mouth, looking around. Rather ungracefully, the Principality plopped into a chair that strangely resembled his favorite from the shop, and if he was honest, the entirety of the front room of the cottage was quite literally the backroom of his bookshop. Aziraphale was right at home and for the first time in a long while he dozed off as the warm breezes blew over him and gently moved his white halo of curls off his face.

A low hum under the breeze and the sounds of the water lapping at the shore, the drone blending and curling around the other sounds, the rustle in the tree as its leaves were tossed around in the breezes. Warm, comforting, humming like a lullaby, calling and relaxing, it was warm, it was earthly, warm as hell and celestial, Aziraphales eyes slowly opened, blue brighter than the waters around the small island, flashing with specks of silver and gold glanced around the cottage, everything there and everything in its place, but the hum was still there. Not only could he hear but as he rose from his chair he could feel it, it ran up, and through his spine, he shivered and paused trying to locate it.

It pulsed, he froze, his spine lit up, then silence, catching his breath. He looked around again, this time more focused on where. The pulse came back, and again, his breath hitched, his spine ignited, his heart seemed to be matching the pulses of the hum. The pulsing hum seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere, it was affecting him, not in a bad way, obviously not, but in a way not entirely unexplainable. Aziraphale was not entirely comfortable with this; he was always in control of how his body reacted to anything; he was the one that controlled it all; this was making him need. He walked out the front door of the cottage, as it made a comforting clunk sound the door opened and there standing outside looking rather deliciously confused and uncomfortable was one, Anthony J. Crowley. 

Aziraphale tried to grin in greeting to his demon, right as a pulse came through the area again and his hand grabbed into the door frame holding himself upright as he stopped breathing, his body betrayed him, trembling and then shivered. Crowley didn't move; he didn't breathe; he just looked at his angel; it was not a comforting look as the angel watched his demon start smoking. The pulse ended, and it took a moment, but both breathed again. Crowley was flat out confused and looking for an answer anything from his angel as he gestured for one. Aziraphale shrugged unknowing.

"Are you shittin' me, angel? Wha' the fuc' is tha'???" 

Aziraphale moved towards Crowley to stand next to him and possibly get help finding out what it was. 

"I don't know m'dear, it started while I fell asleep. You have any ideas?" 

The moment they were within a few feet of each other. Another pulse ripped through the area, hard, humming, demanding. Aziraphale gasped loudly as his wings snapped out, all of them, his eyes ignited as his breathing stopped, Crowley a moment before he was hit by the pulse saw his wings and went to speak. "Zir...oh, fuc'" The pulse hit him, Crowley’s wings covered in stardust and starlight erupted from his back, lights and dust filling the air, flying around them. His breath hitching, fangs descended, scales appeared on the tender underside of his arms, under his eyes, delicate, iridescent beautiful.

Aziraphale breathed again as the pulse died down. Still, the hum was there; he couldn't pull his wings back in, he was barely above being feral, looking at his demon, he wasn't sure Crowley was even able to speak. Crowley smirked, god created that smirk to drive Aziraphale insane he would swear by that, he tried one more time to put his wings back, the idea was good, but the demon was watching. Watching every feather, every move, Crowley had barely come back from being feral, and if that angel moved again, he was going to strike. Crowley moved his hands over his scales, soft, smooth, wanting to feel what they would feel like in those feathers on that angel. His angel.

Aziraphale frustrated, flustered with his spine on fire, shook out his wings thoroughly, trying to relieve some tension in them. Crowley watched multiple sets of wings fluff out and stretch, they brushed by him, without meaning his hand shot out and grabbed Aziraphale's wing by the second arm, careful not to damage any of his aulas. Aziraphale eyes widened just as a pulse ripped through them, the trees seemingly bending with it. Aziraphale's body hit Crowley’s and his eyes reignited, his spine on fire curling into his stomach, he groaned against him, not meaning too but it was enough to set his demon ferally on him.

Crowley's hands were on fire, Aziraphale could feel them on his wings, and as much as it hurt he needed it, it didn't hurt enough. Aziraphale pushed against and into it with a needful moan. That was all Crowley needed to hear; fingers gripped further up on Aziraphale's wings into his scapular feathers the resounding groan as heat and touch ran through made the demon need to dominate his angel. Crowley’s mouth, fire on the sensitive skin of Aziraphale's neck, turning his head to let Crowley have him, fangs grazing over the overheated flesh, a sudden sharp pain. Teeth descending into flesh, a split tongue running over the flesh tasting the copper and honey-flavored blood that touched his tongue, Crowley pushed his angel to the ground.

He snapped, Aziraphales clothes went somewhere, where who the hell cared, hands dragged over the angel's body leaving red marks from the heat, a panting angel needed more and wantonly moaned against his demon. Wings of white wrapped around them, wings of the night quickly shot out and pinned his wings to the ground, holding him in place. Crowley’s mouth brushed over Aziraphales before demanding entrance, as his mouth parted with a puff of air, Crowley devoured him, pressing a knee between his angel's legs and up against him. Feeling he was as hard as Crowley was, he ground himself against Aziraphale making him feel the rub of them together, Aziraphale arched up against him chasing that friction he so needed.  
Crowley had never had Aziraphale like this; he had never seen his angel wanton, he had decided long ago that Aziraphale couldn't be like, well like this. Crowley was eating this up; his wings kept Aziraphale pinned, he slid serpentine down his body, letting his tongue slid up both sides of his angel's cock. The resulting buck he got from Aziraphales hips was beautiful,..."Uh, uh..." he grinned. What the demon wasn't ready for was when his angel started to beg him, in earnest, for anything..."Please, oh god, please...Crowley, please, I need you, please." At that moment a pulse hit them both and Crowley’s mouth buried Aziraphale into the back of his throat with a groaning need.

Aziraphales fingers clawed into the ground, his hips pushing deeper into Crowley’s mouth, no sound escaped him, only broken breathes. Crowley hollowed his cheeks and fucked Aziraphale with his mouth when he felt a twitch, he knew that twitch, and he backed off. The sound that Aziraphale made was desperate and pleading, a very feral Crowley, backed up and flipped his angel onto his knees and hands. Aziraphale looked behind him and only saw that smirk, his legs went weak, letting his forehead hit the ground. Watching his angels forehead touch the ground the realization of just how far gone he was and how much he could do with him, with a viscously evil grin he clawed down the middle of Aziraphale's spin, his head coming up from the ground only to find Crowley’s fingers intertwined in his hair pulling him into a harder arch.

"Oh, angel, you hedonistically filthy angel, you're going to turn around, you are going to let me fuck your mouth, and you are going to use that obscenely sinful tongue on my cock like you do when you eat cheesecake." Crowley tugged slightly harder, thoroughly enjoying the keening of his angel, entirely in his control. Aziraphale turned towards Crowley and locked eyes with him, his fingers undoing Crowley’s pants, ~snap~, the clothing gone, Aziraphales eyes blew wide, opening his mouth, he waited. Crowley grinned, "Such a filthy angel, waiting for a demon to fuck your mouth...how delicious." Aziraphale's eyes closed partly as he groaned every word Crowley said went through his spine and into his cock.

Crowley’s fingers wound into Aziraphale's hair pulling his mouth onto his cock, he shuddered at the heat of his angel's mouth, he pulled harder, making it a point to hit his gag reflex, he wanted to hear his angel choke on him. Aziraphale pushed him down his throat desperately, a hand reached and grabbed hold of Aziraphale's wing, dragging claws against the skin, Aziraphale trembled and moaned into Crowley’s cock. Pushing harder into his angel's mouth, he could feel himself edging closer to cumming down his throat. He wasn't done with his angel yet. Crowley pulled himself out of Aziraphale's mouth, watching the drool on his angel's chin, the shine on his lips as that sinful tongue licked at it. 

"Aziraphale, do you remember a statue I have? I am about to do that to you, but not without you begging for it. Let me hear my filthy angel beg for a demon to defile them, to fuck them, to tear you apart and leave you wanton, as I make you cum with me inside you. Beg angel."

Aziraphale was about to complain about the crass words, when another pulse ripped through him, his back arched, his breathing stopped, and his eyes flared, his body glowed, as his demon gathered more scales along with more sensitive parts of his body. They crawled onto his stomach, just under his throat, and Aziraphale needed to touch them, he needed to feel them, he needed him now. 

"Please, Crowley, please."

Crowley had no patience left and needed to destroy his angel, he wanted to fuck him, to feel him squeeze around him, to hear him scream his name, not call it, not plead it, he needed to make his angel scream it. His molten eyes flames, blown out, he watched and listened, Aziraphale was pray and he the hunter this time. Crowley spun Aziraphale around pushing him down, his wings pinned to the ground by his own, sliding his finger into him, he still gave him a moment. It didn't take a moment before Aziraphale was fucking it backward, "Please, oh god, please more, now, please." Crowley started to fuck him with three fingers, opening him, still not fast enough for either.

"Fuck this." Crowley snapped and would explain it later, Aziraphale was miracled open, Crowley bite into his neck and thrust into him. Aziraphale clenched against him, the sudden intrusion and the mind fuck of being opened by a miracle, he gasped on broken breaths. Crowley fucked him, hard only to have Aziraphale begging and pleading for him to be harder, the demon inside Crowley, was being tempted and easily pulled from within him. His hands gripping plush hips, hips slamming into Aziraphale, the sounds his angel was making, this was more than he could handle, his body heated up, he let go of any semblance of not being a demon, and pulled back on one of Aziraphale's wings, arching him up against, him.

Crowley’s body hot, burning, pain, and desire crawled through Aziraphale, he called out his name, needing more. Crowley’s mouth burning, leaving a trail of marks and bites, Aziraphale turned his head to look behind him, only to have Crowley pull harder on his wing, he almost screamed as his wing was pulled and Crowley thrust into him, with a rather hard thrust. "Fuck your hand, Principality; I want to watch a Principality cum in his hand while a demon fucks him." Aziraphale came undone at his words, his hand following his orders, wrapping around his cock he stroked in time with Crowley fucking him.

"Please, please." Aziraphale begged, and a demon grinned, making his angel wait. "I am not done yet, Principality, you wait till I am ready." A throaty cry left Aziraphale, Crowley let go of his wing and pushed him forward onto his elbows, his ass raised higher for him, and the angel arched, his cock still in his hand. That was it for Crowley, "Cum for me Principality, let me see how filthy of an angel you really are, for me," Aziraphale stroked himself faster, it only took a moment, as Crowley fucked him unmercifully from behind, he felt the angel clench spasmodically around his cock, he came inside his angel when he heard his name, screamed, and he fucked him harder for a moment through his orgasm.

A pulse ran through them, and they collapsed. Breathing hitching, hearts racing. Aziraphale, giggled after and unexpected muscle spasm and caught the attention of Crowley who was laying there.  
"What the hell, Aziraphale...where are we?" His eyes shifted to look at him. Aziraphale, at some point, had figured it out and pointed towards a tree near the water..."Ley Line, maybe we shouldn't take a vacation here for the holidays.." Crowley grinned and pulled his angel closer to him. "Oh, no, I think here is just fine..." Aziraphale rolled his eyes and smirked. "Well, maybe for this holiday...Merry Christmas" he laughed.


	9. SHADWELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley meets Shadwell a man he decided he wants,  
but not without a Principality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes a new chapter, holy shit.
> 
> This was written for @aslitheringdemon
> 
> Anything for you my dear.
> 
> Thank you for my Beta : @kunstbyj
> 
> Find them on Twitter!!

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7TuU6aoXXPt94Won-DdMMk

Shadwell had finished up the meeting with the mysterious Crowley; he couldn't help but notice that the man never removed his sunglasses even in the restaurant. From the shadows, he watched Crowley talk with another man in the Bentley, who seemingly had a glowing halo of hair around his head. The man unmistakably was well to do, but why was he so intrigued. Shadwell backed himself up against the cold brick wall, the cool dampness inching into his back, his eyes closed. Taking a quick breath as the angelic-looking man quickly walked by, Shadwell could see a tear run down the man's face as he mumbled something about loving Crowley. Placing his hands against the cold brick, he pushed himself off the wall to peer back at Crowley, seeing him in the car, putting what looked like a thermos in the glovebox he presumed.

Watching closely as the Bentley drove down the street, Shadwell cautiously walked out into the Soho night. Walking down the sidewalk, he read the posters that littered the walls, lights were red in some of the buildings' entranceways, he knew what it meant, but that wasn't what interested him. The man he had just met did, Crowley, his voice smooth, confident, and caused lightning storms in Shadwell's spine. Something about him had him to distraction, taking a deep breath to try and clear his thoughts, maybe think of witches, there must be some around here. 

Something caught Shadwell's attention, just in the corner of his peripheral vision, he saw something. Quickly shifting his stance, he turned to look in the direction of the object — nothing, just the darkness of the street, only a few lights from up above.

Taking a shuddering breath, he turned back to continue his walk, he just wanted to take a breather, get back home, when he saw something again. Turning to look, nothing still, using his better judgment, he decided to head back home. Quickly his feet took him to the entrance of his house, when again he saw, no, he felt something slither along his spine. Turning rapidly on his front porch, he found himself pinned to the door by Crowley, looking at his face in the reflection of glasses perfectly placed on the bridge of a perfectly imperfect nose.

"Tell me, Witchfinder Lance Corporal Shadwell, is there a reason you find yourself with a need to follow me?" Crowley watched the man's face in front of him as though he were prey, and well, in reality, Crowley was hunting. It'd been a while since he was able to play, and his angel just told him he went to fast, so maybe a human would be fun for an evening. Crowley's eyes were well hidden behind his glasses and didn't miss the flick of Shadwell's eyes to his mouth, then back up to the glasses, the movement mesmerizing watching him do it again. Crowley's eyes dropped behind the glasses watching Shadwells Adam's Apple chase the swallow he couldn't help.

"Makin sure you weren' up ta anythin." Shadwell less than adequately was able to say, the sheer stutter of it all made Crowley smirk. Watching those eyes again, he lecherously grinned.

"Is that right, Witchfinder, Lance Corporal, Shadwell? Why do I seem to feel it might be just a tad more of an interesting answer than that." Crowley wickedly let temptation slide off him, as he didn't feel like dealing with half-truths at the moment if he wanted that he could find his angel and listen to everything his angel wasn't saying but was dripping off him.

Shadwell shivered under the wave of temptation that rolled off Crowley, the air around them becoming charged. Crowley grinned, feeling the change. ~That was easy~ Crowley thought to himself, leaning just slightly closer, Crowley carefully, so as not to spook the witchfinder, brought his finger up to the side of Shadwell's jaw. A tempting finger slowly followed the line of Shadwell's jawline, feeling the man lean into Crowley's touch he kept his finger on the bottom of his chin. Tilting his face up, Crowley leaned into him, letting his lips just brush over Shadwells, a parting puff of air escaped the witchfinder. Crowley took that as permission, he pressed their lips closer together, letting his tongue slip into Shadwell's mouth, running along the underside of full lips. 

Without warning, Shadwell flipped their positioning. Crowley found himself pinned against the wall, Shadwell decided to continue this conversational dance of intentions in his way. Crowley had no problem with the current state of events, Shadwell deepened the kiss, bringing his hips into the conversation, his knee pressing between Crowley's legs. Too many points of contact were still not enough, Crowley rolled his hips against the knee that had him pinned, making sure enough friction dragged against Shadwell. The low groan that Crowley pulled out of the witchfinder said enough that Crowley was confident his evening was going to be eventful.

Across the street, leaning against the Bentley, watching the goings-on of his demon, Aziraphale had come back to explain himself to Crowley. Crowley's going too fast was more along the lines that Aziraphale had thought Crowley would end his life on Earth, leave Aziraphale alone, and he wasn't ready for that. Crowley's leaving was too fast, there were so many things Aziraphale had decided he wanted to do with Crowley, and what he was watching was one of them. Not really sure of what emotions he was currently feeling as many were bundling into one cluster of fuck. Aziraphale recognized a few of them, anger, hurt, but then an underlying current of needing to control what was going on. He'd be damned if his demon, HIS demon, was going to be all willy nilly with some human while he watched. Watching really wasn't a bad idea Aziraphale decided.

Crowley tilted his own head back as Shadwell decidedly peppered kisses along Crowley's neckline, following down to his collarbone. When teeth became part of the mix and Aziraphale heard his demon gasp, that was enough. As Shadwell pushed himself further against Crowley, shifting him slightly up the wall, Crowley suddenly felt divinity. The divinity that touched and flicked out against the bodies Aziraphale was watching. Crowley opened his eyes, from behind darkened glasses eyes widened, seeing an angelic being almost glowing walking towards him. Crowley could feel that if he thought he was hunting Shadwell, the Principality was stalking him, and Crowley's prey was just a side dish. Somehow this evening just got much more enjoyable. Crowley watched as Aziraphale's hand went up, a snap of his fingers, and without knowing what had happened, Aziraphale had changed how Shadwell saw the color of Crowley's eyes, to Shadwell they would be an amber color. Those glasses were coming off, and Aziraphale was going to be damned if the human was going to ruin his plans.

Aziraphale quietly reached the two men knowing he was being watched by Crowley. Just as Crowley had let temptation roll off him in waves, Aziraphale grinned, allowing love, need, and devotion to flow off him in pulses, pulses that he controlled. Crowley shivering under the impact of the divinity of Aziraphale. Shadwell, groaned under it, looking over his shoulder, Aziraphale wickedly grinned, "Enjoying what's mine?" Aziraphale looked directly at Crowley as he said the word ~Mine~, letting a pulse rip through the both of them. Shadwell, leaned back against the Principality that was only slightly showing the command he could muster and control. "Perhaps we should move this, inside, then?" Aziraphale pressed Shadwell into Crowley, his hands dropping onto Crowley's hips, pulling him into Shadwells, a groan escaping both men. Aziraphale unangelically grinned. "Inside now." Shadwell nodded, releasing Crowley, who kept looking at his angel, a bit of concern entered his mind, Crowley realized he had no real idea what his angel was capable of.

Shadwell quickly unlocked the door to his flat, Aziraphale ushered both men in, the stairs leading up into Shadwell's flat. The stairs became an issue as Aziraphale slid his hand into the back of Crowley's hair, pulling his head back against him. "What was his name again, I believe I heard you call him Witchfinder and Shadwell, was it." Aziraphale watched Crowley nod, Aziraphales other hand coming up and sliding the glasses from Crowley's face. Crowley looked panicked immediately, "Relax, my dear, I don't think the Witchfinder will have a problem with your lovely amber eyes, will you Shadwell..?" The witchfinder looked at Crowley, all he could see was beautiful amber eyes looking back at him, Crowley realized his angel was a bit more dastardly and cunning than he gave him credit for. As that thought came into his head, Aziraphales mouth brushed against his own, deepening into a devouring kiss that left him breathless, all knowledge was removed as was all understanding, only dragging a moan from somewhere in the back of his throat. 

Shadwell hearing Crowley moan, looked at the two men and moved forward, Aziraphale felt the movement from next to him and left the kiss, smiling at Shadwell, "Up the stairs then?" Shadwell nodded as Aziraphale pulled him against him, still holding Crowley by his hair. Letting him watch as his tongue ran over Shadwell's mouth, drawing a puff of air from between the witchfinders' lips, Shadwell tried to lean into Aziraphale, who teasingly licked his lips and stood away from him, releasing Crowley, Aziraphale walked up the stairs. "I think I am going to find a seat, and watch you two, at least for a while. Upstairs." A pulse of commanding divinity hit both men, followed by need...Crowley knew he started this, and his angel apparently was going to finish it. Both Crowley and Shadwell followed the Principality up the stairs.

Aziraphale went up into the flat, colorful shag carpet covered the floor in what would have been the living room, looking around the other floors were hardwood. Two chairs and a couch were in the living room, a coffee table in front of the sofa. Aziraphale decided to take over a chair, dragging the coffee table over as he sat, placing his feet crossed up on the table. Shadwell cleared his throat, looking at Aziraphale, who was currently commanding attention. Crowley glanced at his angel, who tilting his head, proceeded to rap manicured nails one by one against the arm of the chair, over and over as if he was impatiently waiting. "Don't let me stop you, where were you? Please show me what you were intending, let me see." Crowley's world flipped upside down, and any thought he had previously about his angel was picked up by a dove and dropped into an ocean. 

Crowley saw the tilt of Aziraphale's head, recognized a flare of a burn in his eyes, he had only seen a few times throughout the years, Crowley gave in joyfully knowing his angel was going to watch. He was going to get Shadwell in as many positions as he could, for as long as he could and maybe just maybe, get his angel. Then again, as he reached out for Shadwell, maybe his angel was going to get both of them. 

Shadwell smirked being pulled into a temptation filled world tilting kiss, as Crowley's tongue licked up and under his lip, begging entrance. Shadwell willingly parted his lips, his tongue dancing between Crowley's lips, his arms wrapping around his waist. Suddenly Crowley found his being pressed into the floor with a resounding thud, a knee was placed back between his legs. Aziraphale smirked, leaning his chin on his hand, Crowley happened to open his eyes seeing an exact copy of the way he would watch Aziraphale eat. A grin playing on the Principalities face, Crowley rolled his hips against Shadwell's knee, pressing up against him. Shadwell could feel the demon growing hard under him, pressing his hips firmer against him, dragging out a moan.

Crowley placed his leg over Shadwell's hip, pulling him down against him as he rolled his hips up, the friction deliciously tempting. Shadwell slowly disengaged himself from Crowley's kiss, lifting himself up, letting his lower body rest against Crowleys, his fingers coming to undo Crowley's shirt. Crowley, all too willing to help, made quick work of his shirt. Crowley reached up to take off his silver necktie when Aziraphale chimed in, "Oh no dear, leave that on, I am sure I can find a use for it." Crowley's breath hitched, and Shadwell took the hint from Aziraphale, gripping the silver necktie. Pulling Crowley up, his head tipping back slightly, Shadwell's teeth found the tender spot on Crowley's neck, hearing the gasp, Shadwell smirked, letting Crowley slide back against the floor.

Sliding further down Crowley's body, open-mouthed kisses, bites, stopping to suck a mark on Crowley's side. Crowley shivered as Shadwell's mouth reached the top of his all too tight pants that were very uncomfortable. Shadwell teased his fingers along the top of Crowley's jeans, "Yes, all the fucking yes." Shadwell grinned, undoing Crowley's pants, pulling them off and tossing them back at the angel sitting on his throne. Aziraphale smirked, leaning back further, having to adjust himself, pressing his hand down against himself the all to proper angel didn't go unnoticed. Shadwell nuzzled against Crowley's bulge using his tongue, dragging it up his length and back down, Teasingly so until Crowley started to plead for more. Fingers slowly pulled his underwear off, hot kisses starting at Crowley's ankle, a tongue sliding along his inner thigh, a bite near his cock had Crowley arching up needing more.

Shadwell's tongue dragged over his own lips as his hand wrapped around Crowley's cock, drawing him up and off his stomach, Shadwell, slowly slid his tongue up the bottom of Crowley's shaft, flicking at the V before letting the tip of Crowley's cock rest on his tongue. "Please..." Shadwell grinned at the needful plead and wrapped his mouth around the tip of his cock. Crowley tried to buck up into his mouth only to be held firmly down by Shadwell's hands quickly placed on Crowley's hips. Crowley dragged his fingers in the shag carpeting, trying to ground himself before a moan even left Crowley's mouth Shadwell devoured him to his pelvis. The demon arched up against Shadwell's hands. Shadwell held him firmly in place, bobbing his head from tip to hilt over again relentlessly, dragging sounds out of Crowley that he didn't even know he could make. 

Crowley's hands scrambled into Shadwell's hair, trying to push and pull his head over his cock. Shadwell released Crowley's hips, sliding his hand down his own front pressing against his hardened cock. From behind Shadwell, perfectly manicured hands slid over his hips. Gliding over the outside of Shadwell's legs, Aziraphale skimmed his hands over the front of him, pressing his own hand against his hardened cock, pulling a growling moan from his chest, his head being pulled down over Crowley's cock. Aziraphale's fingers slid under Shadwell's shirt, hefting the shirt out of his pants, and up to his shoulders. Angelic kisses placed along his spine, followed by demonic bites heated Shadwell, his wanton moans were coming faster with each downward pull of his head. Crowley pressed up into Shadwell's mouth, hitting his gag reflex, both men moaning. Aziraphale pressed his body up against Shadwell, without notice Aziraphale had quietly snapped undoing the rest of the buttons as Crowley mouth fucked him.

Aziraphale grinned, sliding his hand along the bare skin of Shadwell's stomach, his hand stopping on his collarbone, spreading his fingers, so his thumb rested on one side, and the rest touched the other. Pulling him up against his body Aziraphale straightened up, getting a very frustrating moan from his demon as Shadwell's mouth was pulled from his cock. "Oh my dear, we're just starting; get up, dear." Aziraphale held Shadwell against him, one hand holding him just below his throat as his head was against Aziraphale's shoulder. Aziraphale slowly gliding his hand over Shadwell's taut stomach, to the top of his open pants, fingers sliding teasingly under the edging. Aziraphale whispered into Shadwell's ear, Crowley watched as both men looked at him, and Shadwell nodded. 

Aziraphale took Shadwell permission with a wicked grin, his hand sliding into his pants, fingers wrapping around silky smooth skin. Crowley watching, his eyes watching Aziraphale's hand, slowly sliding over Shadwell's length and then up to burning blue eyes that were locked onto his own. Aziraphale stroked Shadwell a few more times, releasing him, Shadwell stood and removed the rest of his clothing, "Strip Crowley." Crowley looked at Aziraphale; he was controlling everything, and Crowley liked it. Quickly Crowley started to finish removing his clothes, tossing them towards a corner. Aziraphale sat back in his chair, his hand sliding over the front of his pants, still closed, looking every bit the angel, except for the bulge he was running and pressing his hand over.

Crowley looked at Shadwell, whose hands were sliding around Crowley's hips, ending with him behind him. Aziraphale grinned, Shadwell slowly maneuvered Crowley in front of Aziraphale, Crowley shivered watching those blue eyes travel his body. A new pulse came off of his angel, lust, want, need, all in one commanded push. Dropping to his knees, his hands on Aziraphale's knees. Leaning back, Aziraphale let his legs open enough to allow Crowley to place himself between them, Shadwell, following suit. Shadwell reached around Crowley, pressing his body against him, one hand around Crowley's cock, while he ground his cock against his ass.

Aziraphale reached forward, taking hold of the silver necktie hanging from Crowley's neck, urging him forward, closer to Aziraphale. Crowley willingly came forward, lowering his head as though to touch his angel when Aziraphale stopped him where he was. Shadwell taking advantage of Crowley being bent over slightly, lowered his head, spreading Crowley's ass, his tongue licking over his rim. Crowley hissed out a moan. Aziraphale grinned, undoing his own pants, making sure Crowley was watching. Pressing against his hardened cock still barely covered, Crowley leaned forward again, only to be stopped by Shadwell's hands on his hips with his tongue pushing inside him, Crowley groaned as his eyes closed. "Open your eyes, Crowley, you're going to watch me since you wanted me to watch you with your friend back there." 

Aziraphale slid his pants down to the mid-thigh, "You can slide them down for me, Crowley." Crowley quickly moved Aziraphale's pants down, having to bend over the rest of the way, Shadwell, slid a saliva slickened finger into Crowley. Crowley stayed down for a moment too long, moaning feeling Shadwell slide his finger into him, as Aziraphale pulled him back up by his tie. "Watch me, Crowley, do you like having his fingers inside you Crowley, hmmm, watch me." Shadwell slid another finger inside Crowley, moaning, his eyes started to close, feeling the yank on his tie he watched Aziraphale. Shadwell scissored his fingers inside Crowley, preparing him. Thrusting in a third finger, Crowley moaned loudly, Aziraphale wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking it from the base slowly sliding up to the tip, twisting around the head of his cock, returning to the bottom and doing it again, quicker this time. Crowley inadvertently licked his lips as he saw the first drop of precum, desperately wanting to taste his angel.

Shadwell pushed his three fingers into Crowley deeply pulling a longingly filled groan out of him, Aziraphale pulled him up by the silver necktie, "Open your eyes Crowley watch me." Aziaphales hand slide up his cock, twisting at the top, pushing it out slightly farther an angel tempting a demon to lick at his cock. Shadwell pulled his fingers out, aligning himself with Crowley's ass, pushing in slowly. Crowley's eyes shut, feeling Shadwell's cock pushing into him. Starting to drop towards the floor, Aziraophale made Crowley stay upright, making him watch as he fucked his own hand in front of Crowley's face. Crowley leaned forward slightly, only to have Shadwell's hands pulling him back, sliding deeper into him. Crowley wantonly moaned it was enough to make Aziraphale reach into the dark apple-red hair, tangling his fingers within it and pull him forward.

Crowley moved forward closer to Aziraphale, his golden eyes looking up into blazing blue, opening his mouth Aziraphale moved his head over his cock. Crowley let his tongue slip around Aziraphale's cock, his tongue tightening and encompassing it; Aziraphale groaned, pushing his head further down the shaft. Shadwell reached forward, burying his cock inside Crowley, who moaned, Shadwell's hand reached into platinum gold curls pulling Aziraphale into a time-stopping kiss, as they both fucked Crowley. Aziraphale pushed his cock deeper into Crowley's throat, who swallowed around Aziraphale, letting himself be gagged. Aziraphale moaned into Shadwell's kiss, with a sharp thrust of his hips Crowley cried out, pulling his head from Aziraphale s cock and dropping onto his elbows.

Aziraphale grinned, bringing his hand back to his own cock and leaning over Crowley towards Shadwell. Shadwell reached over Aziraphales back, pushing a finger into his ass, moaning as his hand wrapped around Crowley's cock, quickly pumping it. Shadwell had a better idea, pulling back from both men, he motioned to Crowley to turn over. Crowley turning over onto his back, a rather pleased looking Shadwell, hiked Crowley's legs over his hips, pushing back into Crowley. Gasping under Aziraphale, he reached up, pulling Aziraphale's cock towards his mouth. Aziraphale grinned, straddling Crowleys face letting him pull his cock into his mouth as he could, dropping down Aziraphale wrapped his mouth around Crowley's cock while Shadwell fucked him. Crowley slid his hands up Aziraphale's thighs, over his ass, sliding his fingers between his cheeks. Aziraphale moaned against Crowley's cock, sending the vibrations through his body, tightening the muscles around Shadwell's cock. Crowley brought his fingers to his mouth, slicking them, taking Aziraphale's cock back into his mouth, nimble fingers found their way back to and into Aziraphale's ass.

Crowley worked Aziraphale open slowly at first, then started to move with the way Aziraphalke was swallowing his cock. Shadwell smirked, realizing that Crowley had prepared the other man, sliding out of Crowley Shadwell moved behind Aziraphale, carefully but not all that gently pushed his way into the Aziraphale. Crowley reached up, caressing both men's balls within his hands, feeling Aziraphale's cock shoving down his throat. Aziraphale devoured *Crowley's cock, mouth fucking him in time with every thrust Shadwell rammed into his ass, hitting him just right, he shivered, moaned, pressing back against his cock. Crowley slipped his head out from under Aziraphale's cock, getting on his knees. Crowley gripped into Aziraphale's hair, watching as his mouth opened, and slid into the wanton mouth. 

Crowley was first to shudder, shoving further and deeper into Aziraphale's throat, cumming into his mouth, Aziraphale groaning as he drank and sucked every drip of Crowley's cum. Shadwell continued to fuck Azirapahel, harder, hitting his prostate, rubbing and dragging over it until he was panting. Crowley reached under Aziraphale taking his cock in his hand, stroking it as his mouth found Aziraphale's. Crowley's hand fucked Aziraphale while Shadwell fucked him in earnest, there was nothing soft or nice anymore. Aziraphale cried out into Crowley's mouth as he came, covering Crowley's hand in his cum. Crowley let go, licking his hand, wanting to taste his angel, both demon and angel turned to Shadwell.

Crowley devoured Shadwell's cock deep into his throat, while Aziraphale licked from his balls to his rim. Aziraphale pushing him over just enough to spread his ass and eat him like one of his favorite desserts. Shadwell whimpered under the assault, Aziraphale slid his fingers into Shadwell, preparing him, if Crowley had wanted him, Aziraphale was going to see it. Aziraphale was finally able to slide threes fingers comfortably within Shadwell, grinning he slid his fingers out, moving to the front of Shadwell. Crowley looked at Aziraphale, who nodded to behind Shadwell, as his mouth closed over Shadwell's cock. Crowley moved behind the witchfinder with a wickedly tempting grin he snapped and slid into him. 

Feeling his cock slide into Shadwell was almost enough to topple the demon, Shadwell's muscle were already clenching around Crowley's cock. Shadwell was whimpering and gasping as both the agents of heaven and hell fucked and sucked him. Crowley knew were to touch upon, where to hit, he quickened the snap of his hips, causing him to see stars as Aziraphale sucked him deep into his throat, snapping away his gag reflex to take him as deep as he could. Leaving him buried in his throat as Crowley fucked him brutally, smashing into Shadwell's bundle of nerves threw him over the edge, he came, and he came hard, deep within an angels throat, as his cock slid over his tongue, while inside him a demon-filled him with his own seed. 

Aziraphale slid Shadwell's cock out of his throat, when he heard a snap, looking to his demon who was grinning rather smugly Aziraphale realized time stopped. 

"If you think I am done with you, Angel."

"Bookshop?"

"Bookshop."

Shadwell woke on his sofa, having dreamt about the thing he wanted most, why there was an angel in his dream he would never understand, but he was exhausted and felt sore. Maybe he would try to get Crowley's attention again, he really did want to fuck that man.

**Author's Note:**

> First smutty story but practice makes perfect! Hope you enjoyed, at least a little bit!


End file.
